Narnia Chronicles: Voyage of the Dawn Treader
by HiddenXEmotion
Summary: Lucy and Edmund return to find that Narnia is in a fearsome trouble and that Peter and Renee haven't been heard from in a long time...even by thier daughter Reanna. Joining forces with Caspian and friends, they set out to save Narnia from evil once again.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but Renee Reanna, Marisa, and Alexander!**

**Warning! If you have not read my ****Narnia Chronicles: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, Narnia Chronicles: Prince Caspian**** yet, you might want to turn back now! And if you haven't see ****Voyage of the DawnTreader ****yet, then don't get mad at me ruining it for you! ;)**

**Chapter One**

**Welcome Back**

"**You know what? Sit boy! Play dead!"**

"Stop treating me like a dog!"

"But you are a dog!"

"Am not! I'm a wolf. A WOLF!"

"You both sniff butts- what's the difference?"

"ARGH! I'm gonna kill you!"

"Catch me if you can, butt-sniffer!"

Caspian X slapped a hand to his face as the Head Knight of his army and one of his Advisors decided to chase each other around the deck of the Dawn Treader. The King of Narnia was tall and muscular, though slender and handsome. He held wavy, dark brown hair and matching eyes with some stubble and a short beard and was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white shirt.

Turning to watch the two of them playing 'mouse', Caspian finally grew tired of it. They hadn't been on the ship for too long and the two of them were already tired of each other.

"Marisa, Alexander," Caspian called out. "Stop playing. You're going to break something."

Both figures paused in their running and looked at each other before making their way to the man. Marisa was a young woman with long, braided blonde hair and a set of blue eyes as she was dressed in dark brown pants, black boots, and a large, blue shirt as a sword hung at her hip as an emerald choker rested on her throat. Alexander was a tall man, well over 6-in-a-half feet with long dark grey hair and shining, golden eyes. Dressed in a pair of black, baggy pants and a long, silver jacket that was furred in grey along the inside with a golden chess piece on his left ear. He wore no shoes and no shirt.

"Aww c'mon, Caspian!" Marisa sat down beside the young man. "We're just bored."

"Yes well, your boredom is going to wreck the ship and/or my crew. Just settle down." Caspian responded.

Marisa gave a nod and sat down beside him. "So, did you follow my directions?" She asked.

"Yes but…" The young King looked worried. "I'd feel better if you told me where it was that we were going."

"It's a surprise," Alexander had taken a seat beside the two of them as he gazed over the map they were looking at. "You'll see when we get there."

He still looked worried. "I need to hurry and find my Father's Seven Advisors."

"Come on Caspian, trust me," Marisa told the man beside her. "The one we're leading you to meet is going to be a big help! With them, they'll help us a lot and quickly!"

"I do trust you…it's just that you refuse to give me their name." He replied.

"Just give him the damn name!" Alexander barked as he took a drink from the goblet now in his hand.

"No! I want it to be a surprise!"  
>There were calls from the front of the ship now about men being overboard. All three of them immediately stopped talking and ran forward, looking over the railings of the ship to see three people in the water, gasping for breath.<p>

There was only one set of people that could be out in the middle of the ocean like they were.

Marisa smiled.

A few men jumped overboard to grab them, Caspian included. The moment that they were back aboard, she jumped on Lucy, not caring if she was wet or not.

"Marisa! It's so good to see you again!" The teen cried, hugging her back.

"The same to you, Lu." The young woman continued to grin. The teen girl had long brown hair and matching eyes as she was dressed in some kind of strange dress and shoes. Marisa had never seen clothes like that before.

"Look at just how much you've grown," Lucy turned to Alexander. "I remember when we first met. You were a child! Now look at you!" The teen glomped the wolf-man and that left Marisa to see Edmund.

"Well, look who it is here," She grinned. "It's been a while, Edmund."

The teen turned to look at her as a blanket was wrapped around his own shoulders. He had grown taller, her height now, with short brown hair and eyes like his sister's. He was dressed in his own strange clothes but there was a leather cord around his neck that caught her attention the most. It was a small wooden carving of a horse. Marisa had made that for him before they had left last time.

Thinking that he had kept it, let alone wore it, made her want to cry as she gave him a big hug.

"It's good to see you again, Marisa." He greeted with a hug back.

"Damn," She pulled back from him with a smile. "I can't make fun of you for being so short now, can I?"

"No you can't!" Edmund grinned happily.

"No, but I sure can," Alexander popped up behind the young Pevensie and placed his arm on his head. "You're still short as hell." ~How pissed would he be if I told him Peter was taller still?~ He asked himself.

"Alex," Edmund chuckled as he pushed the arm off of his head. "I'm glad to see that the two of you are doing just fine."

"That we are, though these humans can be a pain in the ass sometimes." The wolf-man claimed as he crossed his arms again.

"So are you, butt-sniffer," Marisa crossed her own arms.

Edmund laughed.

Everyone now had blankets around them, and Caspian put an arm around Lucy's shoulders. "How in the world did you end up here?"

"I have no idea," She admitted truthfully. "Didn't you call for us?"

"No. Not this time."

"Well, whatever the case," Edmund decided to say after a silent moment. "I'm just glad to be here."

Marisa went to speak when a scream beat her to it. Raising an eyebrow, everyone turned to see the other young boy that had been pulled out of the ocean with the Pevensies, Reepicheep climbing all over him.

"Now calm down, sir." The large mouse told him.

"Get that thing off me!" The boy cried. "Get that thing off me!" The mouse was flung through the air and Marisa glared before dashing forward to catch her friend. "Hey! Watch it, brat! Don't go throwing him like that!"

The mouse was greeting Lucy and Edmund as Marisa watched Alexander move. "Who the hell are you?" Alexander was standing over the boy, hands on his hips. He was ignored though as the boy claimed something about Reepicheep trying to claw his face off.

The mouse turned as he took his place on Marisa's shoulder(like always). "I was merely trying to expel the water from your lungs, sir."

The boy was standing now, gripping the railing. "It talked! Did you see? Did anyone just hear that? It just talked!"

"HIS name is Reepicheep," Marisa glared at him. "And there's a lot of things that can talk here in Narnia." She could understand why he was shocked though. He had come from Lucy and Edmund's world. She was sure that Peter and then had been scared themselves the first time they had come face to face with the Beavers. Not scared, but shocked of course.

"He always talked." A crewmember decided to add.

"Actually, it's getting him to shut up that's the trick." Caspian decided to say, arms crossed. They all gave a laugh; even Marisa.

"The moment there is nothing to be said, Your Highness," The mouse defended himself. "I promise you, I will not say it."

"I don't know what kind of prank this is, but I want to wake up right now!" The boy claimed.

"Perhaps we could throw him back?" Reepicheep sounded rather hopeful before he flushed and turned away at the look of Marisa's face. Edmund looked rather hopeful before the other boy decided to move to another set of men.

"I demand to know, just where the blazes am I?"

"You're on the Dawn Treader…" A Minotaur made the enraged look on the boy's face turn to one of horror. "The finest ship in Narnia's navy." Th boy fainted and most of the crew gave a laugh; Marisa and Alexander frowned. "Was it something I said?" The Minotaur asked Marisa.

"Nah, he's just afraid." She answered him.

"See too him, will you?" Caspian asked.

"Your Majesty." The creature gave a head-bow.

The young King moved forward and turned to the crew on the ship. "Men…behold our castaways…Edmund the Just and Lucy the Valiant…High King and Queen of Narnia." The crew looked amazed that two young ones could be two of the High Kings and Queens of old but everyone took a bow while Alexander, Marisa, and Caspian grinned.

"So, how's Susan doing?" Alexander decided to ask.

"She's in America right now," Lucy answered. "On a trip with our parents."

"America?" Marisa asked as she and Caspian joined into the conversation as the rest of the crew continued on with their jobs on the ship. "What's that?"

"It's a different country in our world," Edmund explained to her. "There are several. Australia, America, Africa…" He continued listing them off to her and it struck a chord in Lucy's mind.

"Hey," Lucy took a step towards Marisa, glancing around the ship. "Where are Peter and Renee? And Reanna?"

"Peter?" Caspian raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Did the three of them not stay in the castle with you?" Edmund asked. They both were greatly happy to seeing their brother again but from the reaction they received they knew something was off.

Marisa and Alexander shared a look before the woman sighed at Lucy. "Lu, no one but me and Alex knew about your brother staying behind. It was a secret."

Lucy clapped her hands over her mouth in surprise, begging for forgiveness. Caspian pulled a face. "What are you talking about?"

Alexander crossed his arms. "High King Peter never returned home with his sisters and brother last year; he stayed with Renee and Reanna. That's why you haven't seen the mother and daughter since the Pevensies left."

"That's also why they both refused the offer you gave them to place them in the Kingdom," Marisa told her friend. "Renee knew that Peter was going to stay and she didn't want to have a fight start out over you and Peter being Kings. So, the three of them, and Maugrim, left last year."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Caspian demanded, taking a step towards the young woman. Alexander cut him off by stepping in between them.

"Renee asked us not to say anything…and no offense Caspian, but Renee is still my Queen, whether she wants to wear her crown or not. I'll follow her orders before I follow yours."

Caspian looked at them for a moment before sighing and nodding his head. "Yes, I know that. My apologies, I was just…surprised, that's all."

"I'm sorry, Caspian." Marisa told him.

"There's no need to be," He grinned, back to his good mood. "Marisa, Alexander, get Edmund and Lucy into some dry clothes, will you?"

Marisa nodded and grabbed Lucy's hand as Alexander shoved Edmund off somewhere else.

"I'm really sorry, Marisa! If I had known, I wouldn't have said anything!"

"Calm down, Lu." The woman in blue smiled. "It's all right. Caspian was bound to find out anyway. I'm sure that you and Edmund would like to see Peter again before you go home."

Lucy nodded. "Renee and Reanna, too."

"Well," Marisa grinned, handing her the clothes that she had picked out from her own clothes. ~They might be a little big on her,~ She told herself. ~But we can fix that later.~ "Let's hurry up and do that then, shall we?

**And so, Voyage of the Dawn Treader begins! :) Enjoy**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing but Renee, Reanna, Marisa, and Alexander!**

**I had a Reviewer asking me what the ages of my characters were, so here's the answer to that :)**

**Chapter Two**

**Cousin Eustace**

"**So, just how old are you now, Ed?" **Alexander was leading the young man to the Main Quarters that Caspian was heading to. Whether the girls were there or not wasn't his problem.

"I'm, uh…17 now. That would make Peter 19, maybe 20 and Susan 18 and Lucy 14 almost 15." He told him, scratching his now dry hair. "Why? How old are you?"

Alexander gave a laugh. "You should know the answer to that, my boy. I'm Renee's age, as is my brother Maugrim."

"Well, I know that, but what is it? How long have you been alive?"

"Well…the Jadis ruled Narnia for a thousand years and after you all left the first time we were alone for 1500 years and its been three years since you left last time so that would make the three of us…over 2000, I suppose. After all, eating that apple gave us eternal life."

"I thought just you and Renee ate the apple." Edmund commented.

"It was just us. Maugrim was cursed by the Queen so the two of us could lead the Secret Police for the rest of her ruling. She trusted my brother a lot." He then made a comment under his breath that Edmund couldn't hear. "That also makes Reanna to be around 1500, she got half of the apples curse when she was born. She may not live forever, but she sure as hell will live for a long damn time."

"And Caspian's nearly Peter's age, right?"

"Yep. 18, give or take a little."

"And…and Marisa?"

The large man paused on the deck before the large doors and turned to the young man behind him. Edmund's face and ears were red. Alexander looked confused for a moment before he threw his head back and let out a howling laugh. "Well well, someone doesn't wait to ask questions about his crushes, does he?"

"She's not a crush!" Edmund hollered back. "I was just wondering."

"You're crush is 22."

"She's not a crush!" Edmund hollered.

"Who's not a crush?" Both men turned to see the blonde woman and the young girl behind them, both waiting for the answer.

"Yes Ed," Alexander crossed his arms and grinned down at the one beside him. "Who?"

Edmund struggled for words before turning and bursting into the room that Caspian was waiting for them in. They all followed; Alexander still grinning while the two girls looked confused and interested.

The room caught the Pevensies' breath. Its walls seemed to tell the whole story of their exploits of saving Narnia both times; paintings of them all were there. Even Alexander, Maugrim, and Marisa on the second half. Glass cabinets held their weapons and in the center of one of the walls was a golden carving of Aslan, Susan's horn mounted below it.

Lucy looked lovingly onto the carving. "Aslan." Marisa thought she was about to grew and squeezed her shoulder as she ran her hand over the gold lovingly before turning. "Look. Susan's bow and arrows."

"Yes," Alexander nodded as Edmund looked at the painting of him and his siblings the day they first left Narnia. "I always wondered how she could fire so many of them and still not run out."

Marisa his her friend as Caspian chuckled and went to one of the glass cases. "Lucy," He turned and held out an open box to the young teen.

She grinned and hurried over. "My healing cordial…and dagger." She reached for them then pulled back. "Oh. May I?"

Caspian's smile fell a little bit. "Of course. They're yours."

Edmund glanced at the other glass cabinet. "Peter's sword." He immediately walked over.

"Yes." Caspian followed him while Marisa took a see on the table and Alexander stood, watching. "I looked after it as promised, though he didn't have to leave it behind," He grumbled under his breath. Marisa could tell that he was still rather upset after learning that Peter had never truly gone home and didn't tell him. He lifted the sword. "Here, hold it if you wish."

Edmund backed up a bit as it was held to him. "No, no, it's yours. Peter gave it to you."

Caspian gave a grin before turning to another cabinet. "I did save this for you though." He pulled out the flashlight that Edmund had brought with them last time with a smile.

Edmund gave a laugh. "Thanks."

"So," Lucy looked at the King. "What's happened since we left?"

Caspian turned to the table that Marisa was sitting on and she jumped off. He grabbed one of his maps and unrolled it before pointing things out.

"Since you left, the Giants of the North surrendered unconditionally…" His finger moved down. "Then we defeated the Calormen armies at the Great Desert." He looked up. "There is peace across all of Narnia."

"Peace?" Edmund sounded surprised.

"In just three years."

Lucy curled her hair behind her ear. "And have you found yourself a Queen in those three years?"

"No. Not one to compare with your sister." Caspian replied.

"You only say that because you haven't seen Reanna in three years." Alexander uncrossed his arms and gave a yawn.

"Reanna?" Caspian, Edmund, and Lucy said together. "What's she got to do with this?"

"You dummy," Marisa slapped Alexander in the back of his head. "Keep your mouth shut about what the man mutters in his dreams!" She realized what she said and slapped a hand over her mouth with a 'sorry' look on her face.

Caspian flushed; he apparently hadn't known he spoke in his sleep. Lucy and Edmund gave a look at the man across from them. That was their niece after all, older than them or not.

"So," Edmund finally decided to drag the conversation away from something he didn't want to talk about. "If there are no wars to fight…and no one is in trouble, then why are we here?"

"It's a good question. I've been asking myself the same thing." Caspian sighed.

"Aww, who cares?" Marisa slang an arm around both Pevensies' necks. "Enjoy them while they're here, Caspy." She told the King.

"So, where are we sailing to?"

"Before I took back the throne from my uncle…he tried to kill my father's closest friends and most loyal supporters." He turned and they saw the seven drawings of men hanging behind them. "The Seven Lords of Telmar. They fled to the Lone Islands. No one has heard from them since."

"So, you think something happened to them?" Edmund asked.

"Well, if it has, it's my duty to find out." Caspian answered.

"Well, what's East of the Lone Islands?" Lucy asked

"Uncharted waters," Marisa asked. "These men here are too afraid of the Sea Serpents to go out there to find out."

"And would you?" Alexander asked.

"Hell yeah!" Marisa grinned.

Alexander gave her a look. "Touché'."

"Sea Serpents?" Edmund asked in disbelief.

"That's what the men believe, anyway." Marisa shrugged.

Alexander sighed. "Foolish people."

"Shut up. You're afraid, too!"

"Of course! I'm not a big water fan."

"You're a dog, not a cat!"

"You're point being. Look, just because I'm a wolf doesn't mean that I have to like water."

"No wonder you smell," She crossed her arms.

"Shut up, Marisa! I swear, one more comment like that and I'm going to…to…toss Edmund overboard and hold you back while you watch him drown!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Marisa growled.

He smirked at her before leading the way back outside. Edmund scowled. "How did I get dragged into this?"

Lucy shook her head before they all followed the wolf-man.

**Marisa shook her head as Edmund and Caspian decided to dance with their swords later that afternoon. **She had been invited to participate but she knew for a fact that if she had, then it would have been 2-on-1, Caspian being the single. There was cheering and shouts as Marisa took a seat on the railing between Lucy and Alexander, Reepicheep on her shoulder again. Her eyes kept up with the motions and then began to cheer as the sword ended up at either throat of the laughing wielders.

"You've grown stronger, my friend." Caspian told Edmund. He beamed.

"All right, back to work!" Drinian, the bald Captain of the ship, called out and the large group scattered around the ship. Edmund came over with a glass of water, gulping it down.

"Good work there, Ed." Marisa grinned.

"Thanks." He replied, sitting down on Lucy's other side.

Lucy pulled a face. "Edmund…do you think if we keep sailing to the end of the world…we'll just…tip off the edge?"

"Don't worry, Lu, we're a long way from there." Edmund told his sister. As he replied, Marisa turned her head at the sound and saw the boy that had come with Edmund and Lucy hobble out onto the deck. This young boy was dressed in strange clothes as well and with sandy brown hair and eyes.

"I see you're still talking nonsense, the two of you." He said, brushing his hands off on his pants.

"Nonsense?" Marisa cocked her head to the side. Alexander rolled his eyes before walking towards Drinian to speak. He wasn't going to get caught in this again.

"Are you feeling better?" Lucy decided to ask.

"Yes, no thanks to you. It's lucky I have an iron constitution."

Marisa raised an eyebrow at the both that had taken a place beside her before glancing at Edmund. "And who is this?" She asked.

"Our cousin; Eustace Scrubb. Eustace, this is Marisa. Marisa, Eustace." Lucy introduced them. Marisa held her hand out for him to take, but he ignored her.

"As effervescent as ever, I see." Reepicheep commented. "Find your sea legs?"

The boy looked at the mouse on the woman's shoulder beside him. "Never lost them. Simply dealing with the shock of things." He glanced away and Marisa held back a snicker at the face Edmund gave him. "Mother says I have an acute disposition, due to my intelligence." Edmund spit back up what he had been drinking.

Marisa giggled. "Oh, he's a Momma's boy, hmm?"

"You have no idea." Edmund answered.

"I don't think he has a cute anything." Reepicheep announced.

Eustace got mad. "I'll have you all know, as soon as we find civilization…" He began to walk past them, glancing over his shoulder. "I'm contacting the British Consul. Have you all arrested for kidnapping."

"British Consul?" Marisa asked Lucy but she didn't get her answer as Eustace ran into Caspian.

"Kidnapping, is it? That's funny. I thought we saved your life."

"You held me against my will!" The young boy claimed as everyone paused to watch.

"Ha!" Reepicheep let out.

"Did I?" Caspian asked.

"In, what I must say, are the most unhygienic quarters. It's like…it's like a zoo down there!"

"He sure does complain a lot." Marisa stood to her feet and stretched.

"He's just warming up." Edmund told her with a frown.

"Land ho!" A man cried from the Crow's Nest.

Their talking all stopped and Marisa whirled around to glance at what the man was talking about. And there it was. The small little island that she had been told to lead Caspian to. She prayed, she hoped, that she didn't do the wrong thing. She was just doing what she had been told. She didn't do anything wrong, right?

"So, what is it that we're doing here?" Edmund asked her. Lucy and Reepicheep were now talking so he kept it between the two of them.

Marisa glanced at him before turning back to the island. "We're here to find someone. Someone that's going to be able to help us in finding these men that Caspian's after.

"Who is it?" Edmund looked at her.

She turned to face him fully before a large smile burst out over her face.

"Reanna Pevensie."

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing but Renee, Reanna, Marisa, and Alexander!**

**I know that it's been a little while and I'm so sorry and it won't ever happen again! I've been busy with not only school, but my brother, HiddenXIntent, was hit by a car during summer football practice and his leg is now broken and I've been taking care of him. Again, please forgive me and I promise that it won't take this long ever again!**

**Chapter Three**

**Reanna Returns**

**Alexander jumped off the ship, ignoring the thoughts of water as he swam through what was barely left of the ocean before him. **He hated water. The only reason he was even on the ship was because he was General of Caspian's army. That and he knew that they were going to see Renee and the others again. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but he did miss his brother. A lot.

Marisa and the others were on a boat and he was shaking the water off of him when they touched sand. Only a few people were going ashore though; Caspian, Marisa, Alexander, Lucy, and Edmund. All the others were still aboard; Eustace wasn't getting off on a small, tree filed Island in fear of being left behind. As of this moment, the cousin was annoying Alexander beyond belief. And the fact that he didn't like the ocean made his anger grow worse. He wasn't going to be calm while on this ship. Not for a long, long time.

"Not seasick, are you?" Marisa grinned as she took Edmund's hand to get out of the boat.

"Of course not," Alexander growled as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"So, what now?" Caspian asked.

"Hold your horses," Alexander turned to glance at the forest again. He saw some dark smoke drifting from the trees towards the middle of the island; it was giving him some bad feelings. "Let's find the two of them and then get out of here," He turned back to Marisa. "Are you going to be able to keep up?"

Marisa returned the smirk. "It's not me that you'll have to be worried about."

Alexander turned back to the trees with a grin before he was covered in a cloud of sparkles. Lucy smiled as she watched the sparkles disperse, leaving the grey and while wolf standing there before them. She grinned. She hadn't seen Alexander's wolf form in over a year! Still such a beautiful creature.

"Keep up," He called over his shoulder before he started taking off through the trees. He could smell Maugrim. He was towards the middle of the forest; near that smoke. Reanna's smell was there as well, but it was faint to him. He was concentrating on his brother, not the three other smells that he had there.

Reanna, Renee, and Peter were there as well though. Without a doubt.

Caspian found his stomach curling into knots. He didn't know why he was feeling so strange at the very thought of seeing Reanna. And it was just her. Sure, he would be glad to see Peter and Renee(though he didn't spend a lot of time with the later.) but Reanna was making his head spin.

But why?

Lucy and Edmund's thoughts were the same. Both were(though Edmund wouldn't admit it aloud) dying to see Peter. It had only been a year but it seemed like a life time. That, and the three of them had to keep lying to keep their parents about Peter still being in an in-house boarding school year-round. Edmund had been writing letters in Peter's handwriting as best as he could and they feared that they would soon be found out. All three of Peter's siblings feared what their parents would do to them if they found out the truth.

When they found out the truth.

Marisa was very excited. Renee and Reanna were her family. Her mother and sister. Even Maugrim and Alexander were like brothers to her, though they were animals, and she might not have known the eldest Pevensie she still saw him as family, though she only really knew him through the stories that Renee told her when she was younger. And him being Edmund's brother had nothing to do with it.

At the thought of him, Marisa took a side glance at the teen moving beside her. It appeared that Edmund had been gazing at her himself and couldn't help but blush herself. Whether or not she was older, Edmund was…

Wait A Second…

Edmund had been alive over a thousand years ago. Is she really the older one?

~Oh God~ Marisa slapped a hand over her face. ~I sound just like Susan did three years ago when she left!~ She shuddered, remembering that Caspian and Reanna's Aunt had kissed.

As said before: She was glad that Reanna had already left by that time.

After backhanding her father first, of course.

"How much further?" Lucy called up ahead to the wolf that had paused so the rest could catch up to him. He was very excited and moving very quickly now.

"It's not that much further, I swear! Hurry up!" He called back.

"All right Alexander," Marisa placed her hands on her hips. "We all know that you're dying to see all of them again, but you also have four legs, not two. You're going to have to slow down for a little bit. You've been apart for three years. You can wait five more minutes."

The wolf wanted to growl at her but he sighed instead. He knew that she was right. He had to calm down. He was going to kill Lucy and Edmund by dragging them around like this. He knew that Marisa and Caspian could take it but Lucy and Edmund had been in their own world again; it was different then Narnia.

He took his pace a bit slower than he had been and he took notice of the looks of relief on the siblings' faces. He smiled himself.

"A-Alex," Marisa had come to a stop. Everyone had as well. They were standing before what seemed to be a wall of grey smoke, like from a fire, but there was no smell of burning flame anywhere. And this smoke…it held a frightening feel to it. "What is this?" She asked.

The wolf-man knew that this was what he had seen on the ship but even being up closer gave him no idea of what it was. "I'm not sure."

"Should we go through it or go around?" Edmund asked.

"No, their scents are within the smoke." Alexander told him. "But…"

They all turned at the sound of Caspian unsheathing his sword as he stared ahead into the smoke. "Then let's go get them. Just stick close to one another. Take a hold of their shirts or something." The King turned to the wolf beside and gave him a nod.

Alexander led the way into the smoke. Caspian followed him with Marisa clutching the back of his shirt, Lucy on her, and then Edmund took up the rear with his own blade. They had to be careful in their walking even more this time. The smoke was too thick; Caspian could barely see Alexander's tail as he chased after it. He fought to keep up but remembered that Lucy was being dragged behind which would make Edmund slower too. He knew that Marisa could keep up with him.

Alexander came to a stop, sniffing the air slightly. Caspian almost ran into him but came to a quick stop himself.

"What is it?" The young King asked.

"Something that I don't like."

"What do you mean?" Lucy called up to him.

Marisa gripped Lucy's hand as the eerie feeling settled over her at the sound of rattling bones. "Lucy," She said softly. "What ever you do, stay behind me and Edmund, understand?"

Lucy gave her a confused look for a second before giving her a nod and taking a step back. Edmund took a step forward and took a place beside the young woman and Alexander and Caspian went back to…tail. The rattling got closer and they all saw as figures began to form in the smoke, moving towards them. They waited a few moments longer before they got a good view of them.

What the hell were skeletons doing popping out of nowhere to attack them.

Marisa pulled a horrified face. This was not the way that she wanted to face her worst fear here. Not at all.

Skeletons freaked Marisa out to hell and back.

(And if I may say, that Meatloaf song is a hell of a great one! Look it up! It's awesome. Meatloaf- Bat out of Hell. Really, really good.)

It seemed that Lucy didn't like them either and took a step back before feeling one of the skeletal hands on her. With a scream she turned and tried to back away but its grip was tight and the others were all busy. Lucy kicked and pushed and screamed but no help came until…

"Get your hands off of her!" A harsh voice cut through the screaming and yelling.

Lucy froze and turned just in time to see a swirl of red and gold and hear another beast growl.

Following it, they all watched as the bone creatures fell around them and the grey smoke began to fade away. It took only a few seconds to see a single form next to another wolf standing in the middle of the trees before them, hands on their hips. The wolf was grey and white and held a feel of class around it. The other was a young woman. The one that they had come searching for.

Reanna Pevensie Rush stood tall, near 5'9' with long, light red hair and grayish blue eyes of her father. In the black leather pants that she normally wore and a long sleeved, light white one with a black design of a dragon, she wore the black boots and her sword, as always, was on her hip. She still decided to dress like her mother.

"Reanna!" Lucy cried out. "Maugrim!"

Caspian watched with a strange, relieving feeling in his chest as the woman turned to face them with a large smile on her face.

"Well, look what we have here, Maugrim!" Reanna glanced over all of them for a moment. Her eyes lingered on Edmund and Lucy for a moment before switching to the others and finally falling on Caspian. "A bunch of troublemakers trying to take our fighting from us. That's not very nice now, is it?"

"No it isn't. I wonder…what would Renee say when she saw what Alexander was doing…" The other wolf gave a grin to his brother that was scowling. "So, just what are you all doing here?"

Marisa pulled a face as everyone's eyebrows rose. "Did…didn't you call us here?" Caspian asked.

"Not that I know of," Reanna replied. She noticed the looks on their faces. "Don't get me wrong; I love seeing you all again, but I'm just a little surprised. I didn't think that you'd be able to find us. Especially with no directions."

"Unless…" Maugrim turned and looked at the young woman beside him. They booth shared a look.

Edmund took a step forward. "Where is Peter?"

At her father's name, Reanna turned back to her Uncle. "That might be just the reason why you're here."

Lucy raised an eyebrow and Maugrim took over. "Peter and Renee are no longer here. The two of them took off a few days ago on some gryphons that lived here with us. Renee told us to stay here and wait for some news. I think this is what they were talking about."

"It seems that it was my parents that sent you here to find us. I think they wanted us to join in on this little task of yours." Reanna grinned at the five standing before them.

Alexander pulled a face. "You mean, Renee and Peter know that something's going on with these 7 boyfriends of Caspian father and they're trying to find them too?"

Caspian shot his head Knight a look as Reanna and the others fought back chuckles. "Boy-Boyfriends?" Reanna slapped a hand over her giggles.

Maugrim shook his head at them all and turned to Caspian. "It looks like you'll be stuck with the two of us again. If that's not a problem."

Caspian stared at Reanna for a moment before looking away. "Of course not." He felt the butterflies in his stomach began to travel around faster. "You're welcomed aboard the Dawn Treader."

"The Dawn Treader?" Reanna asked.

"The ship that we're all on." Lucy told her as she moved forward with a hug.

"What the hell kinda name is that?" The redhead asked.

Caspian pulled another look. "That was my Captain's idea of a name," He lied.

~Liar~ Marisa and Alexander shared a look but didn't say anything aloud.

"So, to the 'ole ship again?" Alexander frowned.

"What's wrong, Alex," Reanna flung her hair over her shoulder. "Not getting seasick, are you?" Maugrim laughed with her.

"Shut up; both of you!" The wolf-man growled at the two of them and transformed back into his human form before heading back to the small boat that would take them back to the Dawn Treader.

~On second thought,~ He told himself. ~I didn't miss Reanna that much~

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing but Renee, Reanna, Marisa, and Alexander!**

**Chapter Four**

**Hello Prison**

**Caspian couldn't take his eyes off of her. **For the last few days he hasn't said a word to Reanna, leaving her to just talk to the others. He would notice the looks that Lucy and Marisa would shoot him, but he just couldn't help it. What was he supposed to say to her? 'Hey-where-have-you-been-for-the-last-three years?' or 'Sorry-that-I-kissed-your-aunt?' Wait a minute…why should he be worried about that? He did nothing wrong there, did he?

A loud noise brought his attention from his thoughts to the middle of the ship. Reanna had been talking with her Aunt and Uncle near the railing when Eustace had decided to come out from under the deck. He had apparently tripped over Maugrim, who was now growling at him as Alexander and Marisa watched with smirks.

"Maugrim," Reanna sat up from the lying position she had been in since her pillow had stood. "Don't be rude. He didn't do it on purpose." The wolf gave a snort before turning and lying back down in the son of the ship.

"Who are you?" Eustace asked.

"Who are you?" Reanna crossed her arms.

"This is our cousin, Eustace Scrubbs." Lucy answered her.

"You're cousin?" Reanna pulled a surprised look as she tilted her head to the left. "So…that means you're Peter's cousin too, right?"

"And if I am?" the young boy crossed his arms.

Reanna frowned. "I'm not gonna call you another Uncle. I've got one and he's a pain in the ass enough."

Lucy and the others laughed at Edmund as he flushed. Eustace looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

Reanna stood up and held a hand out to the boy. "The name's Reanna Pevensie Rush; I'm the daughter of Renee Rush and, apparently your cousin, Peter Pevensie." Eustace stared at her for a moment, taking in her form. She knew what he was thinking. She was too old to be the daughter of the 19-year-old man that was traveling around with her mother right now. "I know it's kinda hard to believe but-"

Reanna's voice drained out as Eustace just stared at her, his mouth hanging open. There was no way that Peter had a kid this old. He wasn't even this old yet! He knew that this had to be a lie but there was something that reminded him of the older cousin of his. Maybe it was her eyes.

"Reanna," Everyone turned to see that Caspian was the one that called to her. She couldn't help but grin as she lowered her hand. Exchanging a look with Marisa, the woman made her way over to the man.

"Can I help you?" She asked sweetly.

Caspian felt his tongue tie. Why had he called to her? He didn't have anything to say to her. He just didn't like the thought of her talking to Eustace, that's all. But why was that? "I, uh…" He stumbled over his words for a moment. She couldn't help but giggle.

"I've been fine over these last three years;" She began on her own. "Yourself?"

"I…fine." He stuttered, flushing as she gave a giggle.

"You've changed, Caspian. You weren't so shy last time I saw you."

He grinded his teeth. "Yeah, it's been three years." He face her fully now. "Why didn't you tell me that you were going to be leaving? You didn't even tell me. You just disappeared right after the Pevensies left."

"Did it matter?" She asked him, leaning against the railing of the ship.

"Of course it mattered!" He shouted. She looked surprised at his reply. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that everyone on the ship was watching so he took his voice down. "You were just gone! I didn't know if you were hurt or anything! Not until Alexander and Marisa came back and told me that you were going off with your mother. I didn't even get to say goodbye or thank you for helping me get back the kingdom from my Uncle. If you hadn't of been there then…I don't know what would have happened." Reanna watched him for a moment in silence. "Why didn't you tell me that you were going to leave?" ~Just like Susan~ He told himself softly.

She opened her mouth to respond but another "Land ho!" was shouted from overhead and so she turned with a sigh and a smile.

"Go on," She shooed him away with her hand. "We'll talk again later."

Caspian didn't know what to do so he just gave her a nod before turning to stand beside the ship's captain.

"The Lone Islands," Drinian announced. "The Port of Narrowhaven."

"Strange," Caspian replied, setting the telescope down. "Not a Narnian flag in sight."

"But the Lone Islands have always been Narnia's." Edmund decided to join in as he took his own look at the shore.

"Seems suspicious," The bald man replied.

"I say we prepare a landing party." Edmund gave his opinion. The three, Drinian, Caspian, and the Minotaur Tavros, all shared a look. Edmund noticed the silence. "Drinian?"

The bald man lowered his head. "Forgive me, Your Majesty…but the chain of command starts with King Caspian on this ship."

Edmund looked surprised before lowering his head. "Right."

"I wonder," Reanna had heard everything and decided to say something as she walked down the stairs of the ship. "Would you all treat my mother that way is she and Father were aboard the ship?"

"Most likely," Maugrim answered her with a chuckle.

She gave a sad laugh. "No wonder the two of them left before they all showed up."

Caspian winced as he watched her walk away. He knew that she was mad at him; for more than just turning from her while they were talking. This continued on from three years ago. Reanna had hated him at first, but they had become friends, or so he thought. What was it now?

"We'll use the longboats," He told Drinian as he turned back from the woman walking away. "Drinian, pick some men and come ashore." He began to move. "Tavros."

"Aye."

The Minotaur turned and began barking orders as Edmund got ready himself. "Man the longboats, furl the sail and prepare to drop anchor. The crew began clamoring about but Alexander and Maugrim sat on the deck, watching them as Reanna and Marisa waited for the longboats to be dropped.

"Not coming this time?" Marisa asked the wolf-brothers with a smile.

"I'd rather not be tried to be eaten by skeletons again, thank you very much." Alexander told her.

"Besides, it's been three years since we last saw each other." Maugrim told her. "There's some catching up to do."

Reanna nodded and gave them a wave before jumping down into one of the two longboats that they were heading off in.

"**Onward!"** Reepicheep cried as the boat came to shore. "The Thrill of the unknown lies ahead."

Marisa took Edmund's hand and followed Reanna off the boat as Eustace spoke – "Couldn't this have waited until the morning?"

"There's no honor in turning away from adventure, lad." Reepicheep replied.

"Listen," Lucy hushed them.

"To what?" Marisa asked.

"That's just it," Reanna put her hands on her hips as she glanced around. "Where is everyone?"

They all then turned and watched as Eustace tried to get off the longboat and fell.

"And you're certain he's related by blood?" Caspian asked.

Reanna sighed and lowered a hand to the young boy. "Here."

Eustace looked at her hand for a moment, weighing his options, before he grabbed it and pulled himself up. "Thank you."

The young woman smiled. "I know the others are kind of mean, but you'll get used to Narnia soon enough. I remember the stories that my mother told me about my father's reactions when he and the others first arrived here. They had me laughing for hours; especially when my father was trying to learn to ride a horse."

Eustace gave her a short nod; he still wasn't too sure whether or not she was Peter's daughter, but she resembled him greatly. Maybe it was true but if it was…

Marisa moved up the stairs, Edmund beside her. "You all right?" She glanced at the teen beside her with a smile.

"Of course," she told him as they moved around the grounds for a moment. She went to continue but a bell tolled, cutting her off. It made everyone jump and made them glance at the tower. Nothing moved in the tan city except a flock of birds. Caspian lowered the crossbow he had raised.

"Reepicheep," Caspian called to the mouse on the ramp railing. "Stay here with Drinian's men and secure the place. We'll head on. If we don't come back by dawn, send a party."

"I think Eustace and Lucy should stay too," Reanna called to the man as he paused on the ramp at her voice. They all looked at her.

"What?" Lucy looked shocked. "Why?"

"Well, Eustace doesn't know how to use a sword, does he? And no offense, Lucy, but you weren't in either of the wars when you came here. I can understand that since you're young, but I still think that it would be a good idea to stay here with Drinian. It would be safer incase anything happened."

"But I don't want to stay here!" Lucy told her.

"She's coming with us," Caspian told the woman. "They both are."

Reanna raised an eyebrow at the tone of Caspian's voice and Marisa began to nibble on her lip. She recognized that look in her friends eye. Reanna didn't like being overpowered in words or actions. And now that Caspian was King…there was going to be a large problem breaking out sooner or later.

But then, Reanna shrugged and walked past them all, not even bothering to shot the young king a look. "Let's go then."

Reepicheep gave a bow to the king and headed back to the others. Marisa gave Caspian a look as she passed him herself.

~One would think that he would learn to listen to her by now~

The sun was set and left the paths and buildings before them in a grayish color. They all walked slowly, peering around for people, but no one was found outside the buildings.

Edmund and Marisa shared a look after they glanced at Reanna and Caspian again. They could feel the flows passing through them. Reanna had to learn that she couldn't control the people anymore because she was no longer seen as a Princess and her mother was no longer seen as a Queen, whether or not she still was. The people all knelt to Caspian and so, the two of them were going to have to work that out on their own.

They soon reached the bell tower and they all paced to the door as they continued to glance around for people.

"Yeah, looks like nobody is in. So do you think we should head back?" Eustace called from behind them. Reanna continued on through the door of the bell tower while Edmund turned to his cousin.

"Do you want to come here and guard…something?" He asked.

"Ah, yes." Eustace game hurrying over. "Good idea, cousin. Very, uh…logical."

Marisa couldn't help but smile at the boy as Caspian silently gave him a knife. ~Adorable~ she thought, turning to follow Reanna inside.

"I've got it. I've got it. Don't worry." She heard him. She caught the look on their three faces.

"You're so mean," Marisa told them. "You shouldn't be acting like that towards him. He's in a new world. He doesn't know what to think."

"You don't live with him," Edmund grumbled. "If you did, you'd know why."

"Uh, I'm ready to go when you are," Eustace called to them.

Marisa just sighed and shook her head before following after Reanna. No one was inside the tower. Tons of bells hung from the ceiling as white statues, kings with their heads in their hands as they were pulled off their necks, lined the path to a desk in the center of the room. Reanna was standing there, searching through the books and things sitting on the desk. The others hurried over.

"Who are all these people?" Lucy asked, glancing over her niece's shoulder at all the names that had been listed down and crossed off.

"Why have they been crossed out?" Edmund continued.

"It looks like some kind of fee." Lucy took a closer look.

"Slavery." Reanna growled, clutching her left shoulder.

"Yeah," Caspian nodded, eyeing her movement in confusion. "Slave Traders."

"I don't like the feel of this," Marisa told them all, taking a step back from the table.

That was when more bells began to toll. It made everyone jump and back away from the table. Reanna drew her sword immediately and the others followed suit. Men slid down the ropes, giving shouts and calls. Caspian yelled out a warning and shot a man in the face with his crossbow before throwing it aside and drawing his sword.

Reanna and Marisa immediately went to either side of Lucy, just to be safe. They both knew that Edmund and Caspian could take care of themselves. Reanna knocked another man away and went to stab another in the face when a loud-scream cut them all off and made them turn. It had been Eustace and boy, did he sound like a girl.

He had the knife that Caspian had given him at his throat and a man behind him was shutting the door. The man smirked. "Unless you want to hear this one squeal like a girl again…I'd say you should…drop your weapons."

"Like a girl?" Eustace looked appalled and offended.

The man tightened his grip, shutting the boy up. "Now! Put it down."

Lucy threw her's down as Caspian placed Peter's sword down gently. Marisa sighed and placed hers on the table.

"Eustace." Edmund half-groaned/half-snarled.

"There's no reason you should be mad at him, Edmund," Reanna told her Uncle as she set her sword beside Marisa's. "What could he honestly do? I told you to leave him with Drinian." She crossed her arms. These weren't the same men from before but the very thought of more slave traders just made her…disgusted.

"Put them in irons." The man in gold shouted. Things were silent for a moment as the irons were placed. Lucy told them not to touch her and the man with Eustace grabbed the boy's ear and dragged him forward. "Let's take these two to the market. Send those two," He pointed at Caspian and Edmund. "To the dungeons."

"What about these two?" The man that placed Reanna and Marisa's chains on.

The man in gold gazed at the smirking women for a moment; what was so funny to them?

"Alexander?" Marisa asked her friend.

"And Maugrim." Reanna agreed.

"Send this one," The man ran a hand over Reanna's chin. Caspian felt anger boil in his stomach as his eyes shot daggers at the man's hand. "To the dungeon with the two of them. We'll take care of her later. But this one," He turned to Marisa. "She'll fetch a mighty high price. Send her to the market with the others."

The men nodded and began to move. Everyone but Marisa and Reanna struggled. Both knew that Alexander and Maugrim would be there either later that night or early that next morning.

"Listen to me, you insolent fool!" Caspian shouted. "I am your king!" But he was ignored.

Edmund got backhanded. Marisa glared at the man and moved quickly. Her sudden force ripped her chains right out of her captor's hands and lunged forward, raising her foot and kicking the man in the 'place where the sun don't shine'. She gave a victorious 'Ha!' as the man fell to the ground before another man rushed forward and punched her in the face before grabbing her again.

Edmund was grabbed again as well. "You're going to pay for that!" Edmund shouted at the man that had hit Marisa.

"Actually," The new voice made them turned to see a new man walking into their view, pearls and rings all over him and his robes. "Someone else is going to pay…for all of you." He smiled.

Lucy and Edmund began to yell for each other as Lucy, Eustace, and Marisa were dragged away.

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing but Renee, Reanna, Marisa, and Alexander!**

**Damn! I know that it's been a while! I'm so sorry! I swear this won't happen again I've just been really really really busy lately! Forgive me please!**

**Chapter Five**

**Slave Traders**

Reanna wrapped her arms around her legs as she sat in the corner of the freezing cell. She didn't think that she'd end up back in a place like this. Too bad that Renee and Peter weren't here to save her like they did last time. That, and too bad that Maugrim wasn't here with his fur.

They had been there all night; Caspian and Edmund had fallen asleep already, but she couldn't. She didn't want to relieve what had happened the last time that she was captured and almost sold off as a slave. If Peter hadn't of found her when he did…

Speaking of which, just where did her parents go?

~A quick trip to another island my ass! They were gone for two weeks before the others showed up~

Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of shaking. She glanced up as sunrise sprinkled in through the windows to find that Caspian was kicking the gate of the cell, trying to shake it loose. He had done that all night, too.

"You know, if it didn't work the first thousand times you did it, it's not going to work now." She told him.

Caspian paused in his movement and looked at the woman that was sitting in the corner. He sighed and walked over to her, taking his own seat. "I know," He replied softly. "But I don't like the thought of being locked up."

~I agree with that~ she told herself as she rubbed her arms. ~Half of me right now is begging for my parents to show up like they did last time.

Caspian's groan made her glance back at him. "This is all my fault. I should have been prepared for an attack when we saw that everyone was hiding."

"I told you to leave Lucy and Eustace with Drinian," She told the man beside her. "But you couldn't have known we were going to be attacked. You may be a King, but you can't tell the future. I'm sure that if you had known, you would have the right thing and brought all the crew."

Caspian glanced at her with a small smile. "Yes, you're right."

"Don't worry. We'll get out of here soon. Drinian and the others will come for us before anything bad happens."

The young man gazed at her in silence for a moment. "What happened to you?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well," He scratched the side of his nose, as if embarrassed. "You're different. You're normally hotheaded when people argue with you. The Reanna I knew would have ripped me apart when I argued about leaving Lucy and Eustace on the ship."

She glanced away to the wall, embarrassed herself now. "It has been three years, you know. People do change, you know."

"I know that but…" Realization dawned on him. "Something happened." She continued to glance away from him. "What was it?"

She sighed. "I…I don't want to talk about it."

Caspian grabbed her hand. "Reanna, you can tell me anything. I've learned that talking helps. Believe me, Marisa decided to drop all her problems on me." He grinned as the woman beside him gave a laugh. "I won't say anything, I promise."

Reanna gave another sigh. She knew that he was going to urge her for days until she gave in. Giving her Uncle another glance to make sure that he was still asleep, she stared at the rocks at her feet.

"It was about a year ago. They had told me not to wander off on this new city we had come across."

"Peter and Renee?"

"Yes. But me being who I am, I did. Maugrim was with me and so I thought that I would be okay without my sword. It was a foolish thing to leave my sword behind but I had thought that just once I didn't need it. Maugrim and I were captured and thrown into dungeons just like here. We were in possession of another group of Slave Traders." Caspian felt anger in his chest again as he continued to listen. "If my parents hadn't of shown up when they did…I don't know what would have happened. Since then, I haven't argued with what either of them had told me to do. I guess…that since I haven't really been around anyone but the three of them that you just kinda get the same treatment," She gave a sad laugh.

"Were you sold?" Caspian asked her.

"Yep," She nodded sadly. "Branded and everything. Maugrim and I were about to be shipped off when we were saved."

"Branded?" Caspian asked, and then he remembered how she had gripped her shoulder the night before. Slowly, but pulled the shoulder of her shirt down.

Against her tanned skin was the pinkish white brand of a skull in the circle of the sun. He pulled an enraged look. He recognized that anywhere. It came from one of the men that had been on his Uncle's Side three years ago; Lord Cortege. He was one of the men that had gotten away during the battle. Suddenly, Caspian found himself wishing that he was back in the large battle to track down Cortege before he could run off.

"Maugrim has it too, on his back left leg."

"Is the man still alive?" Caspian's voice was rough.

Reanna shook her head. "No. Father took care of that."

Caspian couldn't help but grind his teeth. Peter had been there to save her; he hadn't been. Why did that anger him so much? Pulling her shirt backup over her shoulder, Caspian let go of her hand. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," She told him. "You weren't even there."

"True, but-" That wasn't what he was apologizing for. He was going to apologize for not trying to listen to her about leave Eustace and Lucy behind on the ship. Apologize for not trying to find her in the last three years. Apologize for Susan…

Edmund's grunt as he rolled over made Caspian jump to his feet and pull away from Reanna as she pulled her hair off of the back of her neck. Caspian glanced at the teen.

"You all right?" He asked.

Edmund winced as he pushed himself into a sitting position. "Yeah." Caspian gave another kick at the gate as Edmund stood. "Are you?" He turned to his niece in the corner.

"Of course," She replied. And after the talk with Caspian, it was true now. They both turned to watch Caspian kick the gate a few more times before a new voice sounded.

"It's hopeless." They all turned to the other side of the cell; the corner the dark shadows still enveloped. "You'll never get out."

"Who's there?" Edmund asked. All three of them, after Reanna stood, moved towards the corner.

"Nobody," The sad answered. "Just a voice in my head." Caspian paused in his steps as a face popped out of the darkness to get a better look at the young King. The man was old, his skin a chalky pale as if he hadn't seen sunlight in years. His hair and beard wee graying and knotted, his eyes were a sad pale blue, and his clothes were old and smelly and yellowed. He must have been in the cells for a long time now.

Caspian's mouth fell open slightly. He recognized this man. He might have been older than he remembered, but that face was still the same. "Lord Bern?"

The man pulled a surprised face before lowering his head, almost as if he were about to cry. He had apparently not heard that name in a long time. "Perhaps once," The elder man answered. "But I'm no longer deserving of that title."

They all exchanged looks. "Is he one of the Seven?" Edmund asked.

Caspian gave a nod before moving forward and squatting down in front of the elder man on the stone.

"Your face…You remind me of a king I once loved well."

Caspian couldn't help but give a happy grin. "That man was my father."

"Oh my Lord," Bern looked like he was about to cry as he went to his knees to bow. "Please forgive me."

"No, please. Please." Caspian brought the man back up to his feet.

Reanna opened her mouth to say something when she caught sounds of neighing horses and some screams. They all moved over the windows and pulled themselves up to watch what was happening. People were on a cart, being pulled to the bay, people chasing after it. A father and a daughter is what caught Reanna's attention. The woman, Helaine, had to have been the wife and mother. Reanna immediately frowned as they were shoved on a boat. She didn't like the looks of it.

"Where are they taking them?" Caspian asked the elder man below them.

"Keep watching." Was the answer.

Thunder began to rumble and the boat seemed to be on a rope, being dragged across the water. Shadows traveled towards the boat, a green mist following towards it. Reanna recognized the mist from the island when they were attacked by the Skeletons and watched as the boat disappeared after it hit them. The shadows and mist dispersed soon after.

"What happened?" Caspian demanded.

"It's a sacrifice." Bern answered him.

"Where did they go?"

The elder man shook his head. "No one knows." They all dropped from the window and faced the man again. "The mist was first seen in the East. Reports of fishermen and sailors disappearing out at sea. We lords made a pact…to find the source of the mist and destroy it. They each set sail…but none came back." He took a few steps forward and turned back to Caspian. "You see, if they don't sell you to the slave traders…you're likely to be fed to the mist."

"We have to find Marisa!" Edmund immediately took a step forward. "And Lucy." He added. "Before it's too late!"

It was then that three men came into the Cell and began to shove them out of the room. The three of them shared a look. Drinian and the others of the crew should be there soon.

_**~This is the last night you'll spend alone**_

_**Look me in the eyes so I know you know**_

_**I'm everywhere you want me to be.**_

_**The last night you'll spend alone,**_

_**I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,**_

_**I'm everything you need me to be.~**_

"**I bid 60."**

"I bid 80."

"100 for the little lady."

"120."

"150."

Lucy was standing before several men as the crowd bid a price for her. The others that were to be sold were behind her, watching. Marisa gripped her fists and bit her bottom lip. If she had her sword…Oh Lord, this was making her disgusted with men even more.

"Any more bids?" The man, they had learned his name was Pug, asked. No one said anything and so a sign that said 'SOLD' was placed around her neck before she was yanked off the stand.

"And now, we have this beauty," Pug grabbed Marisa's arm and tried to drag her up to the stand but she wrenched her arm from him before kicking him as hard as she could in the 'nether regions'. The man fell and there was laughter through the crowd as two more of the men had to come up on either side of her as she screamed to be let go.

"We have a fiery one, here." The man on her left said as they left Pug on the ground, gripping himself. "Any starters?"

"50."

"80."

"100."

"120."

"150."

"250," A voice from the back of the crown called out, stepping forward. Marisa glared at him. "For the young lady." The man was in his middle ages with blond hair and blue eyes, dressed in gold head to foot. Things fell silent.

"Any other bidders?" The men looked extremely pleased at the price. It seemed that that was the highest they had ever gotten before.

Marisa couldn't do anything as another 'SOLD' sign was pressed over her head and she was shoved off towards Lucy. The moment her arms were free though, she grabbed the sign and wrenched it off her neck before throwing it at the men. They only laughed.

"And now, for this…fine specimen…" Eustace was shoved up to the stand now. "Who'll kick off the bidding?" No one said anything. "Come on now…he may not look like much but…he's strong." The man squeezed his arm with a smirk.

"Yeah, he's strong, all right." A man from the crowd called. "Smells like the rear end of a Minotaur!"

"That is an outrageous lie!" Eustace hollered, making everyone look at him in surprise. "I won the school hygiene award two years running!" He proudly claimed as the crowd laughed.

"Come on, someone take a bid!" Pug, now on his feet again, called out as Caspian, Edmund, and Reanna were brought out into the daylight.

"I'll take them off your hands." Marisa looked up with a grin at the sound of Reepicheep's voice. "I'll take them all off your hands!" Several men threw their cloaks off, revealing the crew of the Dawn Treader; Reepicheep on Drinian's shoulder.

"For Narnia!" Was repeated across the Square as the Slave Traders and the buyers were both taken down.

Marisa took this moment to grab Lucy and shove her out of the way and returned to grab Eustace but he was already gone. She searched for him, but she couldn't find him as she kicked Slave Traders away from her.

Caspian and Reanna were shoving Slave Traders off of the top path they were on as Edmund attacked a few more, blocking their blades with his cuff chains. The two of them followed their friend's path and Reanna grinned as she jumped onto the back of the one that was attacking her uncle and knocked him off balance to where he fell, her pinning him to the ground as she choked him with her chain. The elderly man ran forward and grabbed the keys from the man's pocket. Reanna was quickly released before the keys were tossed to Caspian.

Lucy and Marisa had their cuffs picked off by Reepicheep before they both joined in on fighting a bit more. The Townspeople decided to join in just then, bringing out frying pans and vases and other things to hit people with. Marisa couldn't help but laugh at the sight of a man holding a Slave Trader as his wife repeatedly slapped him.

"Damn, can you not take care of yourself?" Reanna turned from the man that she was kicking and grinned at the wolf brothers standing behind her.

"What makes you ask that?" She asked as she went back to kicking the enemy.

"Well, this is the second time that you've had to been saved from Slave Traders, is it not?" Alexander asked.

Reanna turned and glared at Maugrim. "You told him?" She demanded.

The wolf pulled a hurt look. "I'm sorry; he kind of ripped it out of me."

"How!"

"It slipped! And the fact that I have the brand on my leg has nothing to do with!" He growled.

"God, now he'll never let me forget about it." Reanna moaned.

"Damn straight!" Alexander chuckled happily. "Just think about it; the daughter of Renee being caught by Slave Traders. I hope your parents beat the hell out of both the Traders and you!  
>"They did," She groaned, trying not to remember it as Alexander gave another laugh.<p>

The battle was over soon after the Town cam to help. The Slave Traders and Buyers were all thrown into prison and were giving cheers and shouts to Caspian and the others. Reanna rolled her eyes and hurried forward towards the boats, not wanting to get caught up in all of this. Marisa immediately went to Edmund to make sure that he was okay when a man hurried forward.

"Your Majesty. Your Majesty!"

"Hold it!" Drinian held him back, but Caspian recognized the man as the one that had been chasing after his wife.

"My wife was taken just this morning," the man claimed as his daughter ran up to his side, gripping his shirt.

"It's all right, Drinian." Caspian told his Captain and the man stepped forward when he was let go.

"I beg you, take me with you." The man said.

"I want to come." His daughter announced.

"No, Gael, stay with your aunt." The man told his daughter before turning back to the King. "I'm a fine sailor. Been on the seas my whole life."

Caspian thought for a moment. "Of course, you must."

Marisa sighed as she continued to the boat with the others. "Poor girl," She commented on the daughter. "I wouldn't leave her like that."

"What choice does he have?" Edmund asked her. "He can't take her with him."

"No, but I still wouldn't just do that." Marisa replied. "I'd…I don't know what I would do exactly, but it surely wouldn't be that."

"My King." Bern's voice made them all turn. The old man hurried to them, holding a sword covered in coral. "My King." Only a few moved to the man as the rest of the crew loaded the boats and whatnot. "This was given to me by your father. I hid it safely in a cave all these years."

"That's an old Narnian sword." Edmund stated.

"How the hell can you tell?" Alexander asked the teen beside him.

"It's from your Golden Age." Bern said. "There are Seven such swords, gifts from Aslan to Protect Narnia. Your father entrusted them to us. Here, take it. And may it protect you."

Caspian lifted the sword from his fingers and held the blade as the crowd began to cheer again. "Thank you, my lord," The young man nodded. "And we shall found your lost citizens." Bern smiled as they walked away. "Edmund." The teen turned to the King. He held the sword out to him and patted his shoulder as he grasped it.

Alexander patted the teen on the back. "Congrats, Ed. You've got a stone blade." Edmund smirked. "Here, let me see it," Alexander grabbed the blade and held it up to his face to get a better look. He paused for a moment, thinking. "This sword shall be named," Alexander held it back to Edmund. "The Rock Titan's Penis."

Edmund pulled a face as he grabbed it. "You're quite the disgusting man."

"I'm not a man," Alexander winked as he walked away. "I'm a wolf.

Reanna shook her head at the wolf-man before sitting down on the boat. She gave Caspian a glance as he sat beside her. He was staring off at the ship, thinking. She couldn't help but blush. The serious look on him seemed to make him…handsome. More handsome then he had been the last time that she had seen him.

She did think he looked better without the beard he was growing, but that was something that could be taken care of later, yes?

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing but Renee, Reanna, Marisa, and Alexander!**

**All right, Classes are over for two weeks so you'll have nothing but me for two weeks, understand guys?**

**HiddenXEmotion is back, Baby! :D**

**Chapter Six**

**Abduction**

"**Poor Eustace."**

Caspian looked over his shoulder to see what Reanna was talking about. He and Reepicheep were dueling on the deck. Or, at least, trying to duel. It was kind of hard when it was between as 12-year-old that had never held a blade before against a mouse.

"Why poor him?" The King asked.

"Why poor him?" She looked at the man beside her in shame. "Caspian, I'm surprised at you. The poor thing is hated by his cousins, whether or not how he acts, so he really doesn't have anyone to help him through all of this new stuff. At least they had siblings." She referred to her Aunt and Uncle. "He doesn't really have anyone here for him to talk to."

"It's not like he tries," Caspian told her. "He could be nicer and try to talk to the others."

"True," She placed her hands on her hips as she continued to watch with a small smile. "But what is holding us from reaching out to him first, whether or not how he acts?"

Caspian stared at her. "You really are different. You would have been yelling at him and everything by now," He then grinned and leaned on the railing as he stared at her. "I like this new you, though I do hope that you're other side comes back every once in a while." ~It's just not the same without it~ He commented to himself.

Reanna felt a blush rising up on her cheeks as she glanced away from him and fought the urges to jump on him.

"And that is that!" Reepicheep shouted, knocking the young boy over. Applause happened as Eustace knocked over a basket as he fell and a scream from a young girl sounded. Lucy and Marisa shared a look before the younger one moved forward to watch as Gael, the new man's daughter, crawled out of the basket.

"Gael?" Her father pushed himself forward. "What are you doing here?" He shared a look with his silent child before he moved forward and pulled her into a hug.

"What should we do with her?" Marisa asked, leaning on the railing beside Caspian.

"I say we throw her overboard," Alexander looked down at the young girl.

Reanna whacked him in the back of the head as Drinian walked towards the child. "Shut it." She told him.

"Looks like we have an extra crew member. " The bald Captain commented as he stared down at the scared child. He held the orange out to her until she took it out and then turned back to the wheel of the ship.

"Welcome aboard." Lucy greeted, moving to the child again.

"Your Majesty." She curtsied.

"Call me Lucy. Come on." She led her to the room that Marisa had given her.

"Come on, look lively. Back to work." Drinian told them and the crew dispersed again. Reanna watched Eustace for a moment before skipping down the stairs to him as he walked away from Reepicheep.

"That wasn't too bad of a match," She commented with a smile. "I'm both surprised and impressed."

The young boy looked up at her in surprise. "R-Really?" After realizing how childish he sounded, he cleared his throat and replied in a deeper tone – "Really?"

Reanna scuffled his hair before moving off. "Keep up the good work, Eust. You'll do great in the end."

Reanna resisted the urge to glance back over her shoulder to see the look he was giving her and so, she stared ahead before disappearing into the room that Lucy had led the little girl into.

Marisa watched her find leave the deck and glanced up just to find Caspian staring after her as well. She gave a smile and turned to the young man beside her.

"We've gotta get the two of them together!" She exclaimed.

"This is my niece you're talking about," Edmund gave her a blank look. "That, and there's the fact that Caspian is in love with my sister."

"Was, you mean," Marisa returned his look. "Your sister is gone and she shouldn't have been involved with Caspian in the first place! Reanna and the king are perfect for each other!" Edmund still didn't look like he liked the idea, but he wasn't going to argue with her and so he gave her a nod. "Ha!" She held up a peace sign."Victory for me!" Edmund smirked and she lowered her hand with a devious smile of her own as she leaned forward. "Now, here's what we're going to do."

**~I didn't know you were a fake  
>Every lie straight to my face<br>So blind I could not see  
>Right behind my back you stabbed me<br>Should've know you were a bitch  
>Shut up you're making me sick<br>Little man you're nothing like me  
>Lying cheating so deceiving<br>I trusted you broke me down  
>And you screwed me over~<strong>

Caspian sighed, staring out over the water. Thoughts of confusion were still swirling in his head; and it wasn't about the trip.

"You shouldn't let your mind get full of those thoughts." The young king looked over his shoulder to see the wolf brother behind him. "They'll just get in the way."

He turned and leaned backwards on the railing. "What thoughts?"

"Do we really need to spell them aloud to where everyone knows who's floating around your head?" Maugrim smirked. Caspian flushed. "Wow, would you look at that?" The wolf continued to smirk. "I was right. Pay up, Alexander.

The wolf-man glared at his brother before pulling out some dried meat and dropping them before Maugrim, who feasted upon them.

Caspian looked confused for a moment before it dawned on him. "It was a trick?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Yep," Alexander folded his arms behind his head. "Sure was. And you fell for it too! But seriously," He locked serious eyes with the king. "If you don't do something then she's gonna leave again. Don't blow the chance again. And besides," He turned to leave. "I'd take her over Susan any day."

Maugrim shook his head at his brother as Caspian lowered his head. "My apologies, but you know how blunt my brother can be; you've lived with him for three years after all." Maugrim sighed. "He does have a point though," He turned to leave after his brother as Edmund and Marisa decided to come forward. "She will be gone…and soon."

Caspian turned again in silence to continue to think and his eyes landed on an island. He immediately grabbed the spyglass. "It looks uninhabited." Caspian commented, glancing through the object. "But if the lords followed the mist east, they would have stopped here."

"Could be a trap." Marisa stated.

"Or it could hold some answers." Edmund gave his opinion. "Caspian?"

Caspian dropped the spyglass and handed it to the woman. "We'll spend th night on shore. Scour the island in the morning."

"Oh yay," Marisa sighed as she stomped down the stairs. "Camping is going to be loads of fun.

**~Don't try to deny it  
>You cannot hide it<br>I'll be ignited  
>When I get to watch you burn<br>Burn Burn  
>I wanna watch you burn<br>Burn Burn  
>I wanna watch you burn<br>You're gonna get what you deserve  
>I wanna watch you burn~<strong>

**The night on the beach was annoying. **Alexander had decided to play cards with the crew and won everything from them and Marisa and Reanna were given glares as they watched, laughing. They were smart enough not to even think about playing with the cheat-er, the wolf-man, I mean. Edmund and Marisa were talking together all night, giggling and laughing and shooting looks at Caspian as he talked to Drinian and the crew. Lucy talked with Gael and read and Reanna was talking to Eustace.

She found out that he was quite actually a smart little boy and once you got past his barrier of being mean he was very enjoyable to be around. She ended up telling him the story that her mother had told her about Peter and the others first trip there. Eustace still didn't want to believe that Reanna could be Peter's daughter but after the story, he could sort of see how it could be true.

If this place was real, anyway. He enjoyed the story, and the story about last time the Pevensies were here, but he didn't like the thought of Caspian and Susan kissing. To be honest, Susan was the least favorite of cousins. Period.

In the end, everyone had settled down for some sleep. Alexander and Maugrim had volunteered to be guards after what had happened on the last island they were on, but that was quickly set aside as Marisa and Reanna decided to join the wolf-brothers in the trees they were staked out in.

They soon lost track of time as Maugrim and Reanna told the other two about all that happened over the last three years with Peter and Renee. Alexander secretly found himself longing to come back into contact with the woman he had known since she was a child and was getting anxious to find her. Reanna didn't know where her parents were at the moment, but they all knew, they were all sure, that they were going to find them soon.

It was soon dawn. Reanna was surprised that they had talked all through the night and made plans to fall asleep the moment they got back on the ship. Lucy would have to deal with her sleeping in that bed she and Gael were using.

The four of them walked into the camp and froze. There were multiple footsteps, huge like a baby giants, all over the camp, dodging around the crew and…and Lucy was gone.

"Shit!" Alexander transformed and the two wolves took off, heading off to find Lucy while the women got the others up and after them.

"Caspian!" Reanna carefully nudged the man with her foot. "Caspian! Get up!"

"Ed," Marisa sounded like she was about to freak out. "ED!

"What?" Edmund grumbled.

"Look!"

Reanna turned back to Caspian as he sat up. "We've got problems."

"Lucy's gone!" Marisa told the other.

Reanna slapped a hand to her face. That wasn't the way to announce it.

"What!" Both of them immediately jumped to their feet, all signs of sleep gone, and took notice of the large foot prints in the sand around them. Edmund began to call out for her sister, and it woke the crew up; Caspian began to give them orders. They grabbed their blades and armor before taking off into the trees.

And Poor little Eustace was left behind.

"I thought that Alexander and Maugrim were guarding the camp!" Edmund sounded hysteric as they hurried through the trees.

"Well, we're kinda to blame for that," Marisa gave an embarrassed look. "We were talking too them all night so there wasn't really anything that they could do during that."

"It'll be all right, Ed," Reanna gave a grin. "Lucy's smart. She can keep herself alive until we get there. That, and Alex and Maugrim are after her. she can't be that far and they'll find her in no time." She told her Uncle. "Just calm down, keep your head on, and everything'll be fine."

Edmund gave her a look before sighing and nodding his head. They were both right. Lucy would be just fine. And the moment that he found the ones that took his sister, he was going to do to them what he had wanted to do to the White Witch all those years ago.

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing but Renee, Reanna, Marisa, and Alexander!**

**I was doing a look-up of when Pirates of the Caribbean 4 Movie would be released on DVD, and it looks like you won't be getting Jack, Barbossa, and the Rush siblings back until October! Hey, that's my birthday! LOL. I'm sorry that that will take so long for all the Pirate Fans that have decided to read my Narnia Series! But don't worry, the moment I get it, I will write it for you and hope you all enjoy it! :)**

**Chapter Seven**

**The Tests**

**They soon found themselves in a garden of trees, all in different shapes and forms. **The wolf brothers were sniffing around now, trying to out where Lucy had been taken, but her scent seemed to be blocked off now. Instead, there was something else in the garden with them. Something that was making their noses curl.

"Lucy's dagger!" Edmund called from where he was kneeling on the ground. The king and the two women turned to face him and jumped then as several spears were thrown and lodged into the ground around them.

"Stop right there or perish!" One voice called out.

They all glanced around, looking for their attackers, but nothing was seen. Even the wolves couldn't find them; even from their smell since it was all over the place around them. That was when the attack on the group happened. Men were knocked aside and weapons taken. Marisa and Reanna went back to back with the other, the wolves growling on either side of the two, ears back and low to the ground, ready to pounce.

"What sort of creatures are you?" Caspian called from his place on the ground.

"Big ones…" One decided to call out. "With the head of a tiger and the body of a…"

"Different tiger." Another finished. Reanna let her blade fall a bit in confusion.

"You don't want to mess with us."

"Or what?" Edmund asked as Marisa lowered her own sword and the wolves stopped growling.

"There's something wrong going on here," Alexander voiced.

"Or I'll claw you to death."

They all watched as their attackers came into view. Reanna and Marisa began to giggle as the others all joined in on their laughter. They were just a bunch hobbit like characters with one large foot, standing on top of one another as they held spears and whatnot.

It seemed that the creatures didn't know they could be seen yet and chuckled with themselves.

"And I'll ram my tusks right through you." Another added.

"And I'll gnash you with my teeth."

"And I'll bite you with my fangs. Grrr!"

"You mean squash us with your fat bellies." Caspian chuckled.

"Yes!" they all then paused. "Fat bellies?" They glanced around at each other and took notice that they were visible again.

"Tickle us with your toes?" Reanna grinned, sheathing her sword.

The one that seemed to be the Chief fell from the hands of the two that held him up, and landed on his face.

Edmund moved forward with his sword. "What have you done with my sister, you little pip-squeak?" He demanded.

"Edmund!" Marisa moved forward, pushing the teen's sword down. "That's no way to get him to tell you what you want," She knelt down to level herself with the creature. "Will you please tell us what you've done with Lucy? You're the ones that took her, weren't you?"

The Chief looked extremely relieved that he no longer had a sword pressed to his face and gave a sigh "Y-yes. She's…she's in the mansion." He answered her.

"What mansion?" Edmund demanded.

"That mansion, perhaps?" Maugrim's voice made them all turn to watch as a mansion came into view like the creatures had just moments before.

"Oh," Edmund sighed. "That mansion."

"You know, I'm really getting tired of you all leaving me behind!" They all turned to watch Edmund pop out of the trees.

"It's the pig!" One of the creatures called out.

"The pig has come back."

"Edmund," Marisa turned to the teen beside her. "Aren't you supposed to be watching him? You can't do that to him. If you do, he's just going to hate you more."

"It's not just his fault, Marisa." Reanna commented as she moved towards the cousin. "We all forgot about him when we heard that Lucy was kidnapped.

"This place just get's weirder and weirder." Eustace commented.

Reanna nodded in agreement. "You get used to it after a while."

"Weird?" One of the creatures asked.

"Him calling us weird?"

"The Oppressor!" One of them then cried. "The Oppressor! The Oppressor!" They began to freak out as they all turned to see Lucy walk up with an elder man in a long robe.

~Why do they call him a Tyrant, I wonder…~ Reanna pondered to herself.

"Lucy." Edmund grinned.

The elder man gave a bow to Ed. "Your Majesty."

"Caspian, Edmund, and Marisa." Lucy introduced them as the creatures hid behind them. "This is Coriakin. It's his island."

"That's what he thinks," The Chief sad from behind Ed. "You have wronged us Magician." His men agreed.

"I have not wronged you," Coriakin responded as he moved towards them. They all jumped away. "I made you invisible for your own protection."

"Protection?"

"That's Oppressive!"

"Oppressor!"

"I have not oppressed you." Coriakin argued.

"But you could've if you'd wanted to."

"If you don't shut up, I'll oppress you!" Alexander growled.

"Begone." Coriakin tossed something at them from his pocket and they all jumped past Eustace and Reanna, screaming something about it being a spell.

"What was that?" Lucy asked.

"Lint. But don't tell them." He answered with a grin as they continued to jump around.

"Dufflepuds." Coriakin turned to face him but froze when his eyes landed on Reanna.

"Right, of course. Silly me." Eustace frowned.

"Calm down now," Reanna scuffled his hair again. "What do you say to getting something to eat, yeah?"

"That sounds really good right about now, actually." The young teen grinned.

Reanna smiled and turned to walk to the mansion when she found the elderly man staring at her. "Yes? What is it?"

He grinned and gave a large bow to her; he was down on his knees. "So you are the renowned daughter that Lady Renee and Lord Peter told me about."

Her eyes widened. "You know my parents? When were they last here?"

He stood. "Just a week ago. They're the ones that warned me of everything that was about to happen."

"Warned you about what was happening?" The six of them repeated.

"**What did you mean when you said you made them invisible for their own good?" **Lucy asked as Coriakin led them down the hall of his mansion. The crew were busy eating and resting.

"It seemed the easiest way to protect them…" The elder man replied. "From the evil."

"You mean the mist?" Edmund asked after he and Caspian shared a look.

"I mean what lies behind the mist." He turned and let them walk into the large room and closed the doors behind them.

"Wow!" Marisa turned around ,gazing at the vast library. "I wish the library at the castle could do this!"

It was her, Caspian, Lucy, Edmund, Reanna, and Eustace with the elder man and Reanna wanted to know just what her parents had been doing here.

Coriakin grabbed a scroll and spread it out over the floor. It was long and it turned out to be a map. The small mountains and parts of land popped up out of the glowing blue sea, and as Marisa found it when she stuck her finger down to touch it, it was actually really water.

"That's quite beautiful." Even Eustace was amazed as he watched the events along the sides of it. It was the events of the Pevensies first trip here. He then noticed that Lucy and Edmund were staring at him. "I mean, for a make-believe map of a make-believe world."

"Are you still insisting that you're dreaming?" Marisa scowled at him as she stood next to Edmund.

"Hush," Reanna knelt down and watched as the two armies ran at each other. She then dragged Eustace down beside her. "There!" She pointed to one of the figures in armor on a black horse. "That's my mother! And right next to her, that's your cousin, Peter; my father." Eustace nodded, still amazed.

"These is the source of your troubles." Coriakin pointed on the map and it seemed to move down, the clouds shifting and the other islands disappearing. "Dark island." There seemed to be a dark green light flooding around the black clouds. "A place where evil works." He moved towards Edmund. "It can take any form. It can make your darkest dreams come true." He turned. "It seeks to corrupt all goodness…to steal the light from this world."

"How do we stop it?" Reanna asked.

"You must break it's spell." He answered, moving towards her.

He then pointed back at Edmund. "That sword you carry…there are six others."

"Have you seen them?" Ed asked.

"Yes."

"The six lords, they passed through here?" Caspian questioned.

"Indeed." He looked at Reanna again. "Lady Renee and Lord Peter were the ones that brought them to me. Claimed that they found them stranded on an island. They would have died if not for them."

"Where were they headed?" Caspian asked.

"What I sent them." The map began to move again to a peaceful looking island and a bright blue dot above it. "To break the spell, you must follow the blue star…to Ramandu's Island."

"I know that place!" Reanna took a step onto the map. The water rippled slightly as she moved closer to kneel before the island. "My mother told me stories about it when I was a child. That's where Aslan's Table is!"

"Yes," Coriakin grinned with a nod. "There, the seven swords must be laid at the table. Only then can their true magical power be released. But beware…you are all about to be tested, and some of you," He gave Marisa a look. "already have been."

"Tested?" Lucy asked.

"Until you lay down the seventh sword, evil has the upper hand. It will do everything in its power to tempt you." He leaned closer to her. "Be strong." He turned away and paced around the room. "Don't fall to temptation. To defeat the darkness out there you must defeat the darkness inside yourself."

"Oh, well it looks like Reanna won't be able to join us." Marisa teased and Reanna stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"It is not a joke," Coriakin turned to them, but he smiled. "Though at times like these, laughter is a good thing to have."

"You said, that Mother and Father brought the Lords to you…how long ago?"

"Nearly two years, I think. They returned last week. When I told them that nothing had changed, well, they went off after them."

"So they left?" She asked.

"Yes. They left this for me to give you. It was as if they knew that you would be coming after them." Coriakin held out his hand and a white mist seemed to roll out of his sleeves, forming a sealed letter in his hand.

Reanna stood up and took the letter. "Thank you." She then turned to Caspian. "He said that they were here a week ago. If we leave soon we can catch up to them."

~Hopefully~

Caspian nodded in agreement. "We should leave soon," He turned to Coriakin. "Thank you for-"

Whatever he said next was blotted out as Reanna opened the letter. It didn't say much, In fact, they were directions. Sort of.

_Beware of the storm, you'll need to concentrate,_

_Stay wary of the small lake, and the gold is not something that you should take._

_Befriend the dragon, he'll help you in your task_

_And for HIS help, all you'll have to do is ask. _

_On Ramandu's Island you'll find three,_

_But on Dark Island is the last that you'll need._

_After all this is over, say goodbye_

_For all your Aunt and Uncle's work will be done._

Reanna pulled a face.

~What the hell is this all supposed to mean?~

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing but Renee, Reanna, Marisa, and Alexander!**

**Yay! Nissa's back! Just for her return, here is a LONG chapter! :D**

**Chapter Eight**

**Dragons are awesome!**

**Thunder was crashing and the sea was harsh, bashing against the side of the ship. **

The entire crew was running around as Drinian was shouting orders. Even Reanna and her little posse were help as much as they could.

"Come on, men!" Reanna called out over the storm. "Both sets of the Rush Twins can do better than you fools!"

"The Rush Twins?" Alexander looked at her in confusion as the two of them held the wheel in place.

Reanna pulled a horrified look. "Rena and Jena would laugh in your face while Lance and Leon beat you."

(XXDD! I can't help it! I had to make that comment, lol FYI, if you don't know who they are, go and read my Pirates of the Caribbean Stories)

This had been going on for 14 days so far and the crew was starting to grow annoyed. But Reanna was enjoying herself. After being stuck on an island, it feels good to be out in the world again and she felt like she was on some sort of a ride.

"This must have been what Mother was talking about," Reanna grinned, gripping to the wheel.

"What are you talking about?" Marisa asked, moving up next to her friend.

"'Beware of the storm, you'll need to concentrate'. It was a warning! You know what this means?"

"What?"

"We're going to meet a Dragon!" Alexander slapped a hand to his face. "A real Dragon! I hope it's older than my mother and will be able to tell me about things that happened before Mom was here!"

"How in the hell do you get excited about something like that? The Dragon's probably gonna set the ship on fire!" The wolf-man told her as Edmund, Caspian, and Marisa stepped 'inside'.

"Well," She glanced as Drinian followed the trio inside. "Hopefully we won't be on it when that happens."

"**So we're stuck here,"** Drinian sighed. "At half-rations, with food and water for two more weeks, maximum. This is your last chance to turn back, Your Majesties."

"Turn back?" Marisa asked as Edmund handed her a towel.

Drinian turned to her. "There's no guarantee we'll spot the Blue Star anytime soon. Not in this storm."

"The more we continue on the closer we will be to seeing in." Marisa replied.

"It's a needle in a haystack, trying to find this Ramandu place. We could sail right past it and off the edge of the world."

Edmund heard Marisa cover her reply with a cough, but he did catch 'world' and 'round'. He then pulled a face. "Or get eaten by the sea serpent." He decided to add as a joke. He and Marisa shared a laugh but the other two there looked at them with serious faces.

"I'm just saying the men are getting nervous." Drinian told them as he moved to the door. "These are strange seas we're sailing the likes of which I've never seen before."

Caspian pushed himself up. "Then perhaps, Captain, you would like to be the one to explain to Mr. Rhince that we're abandoning the search for his family," He leaned on the map table. "Or tell Reanna that we're not going to follow her parents."

Drinian quickly shoved the look off of his face before anyone could see it and then sighed. "I'll get back to it." He began to pull his cloak back on. "Just a word of warning. The sea can play nasty tricks on the crew's mind. Very nasty." And out the door he went.

_**~All I know is that to me**_

_**You look like you're havin' fun**_

_**Open up your lovin' arms**_

_**Watch out, here I come~**_

**That next morning, they caught site of an island; smoke wafting up from what Reanna announced was a volcano.** They were quickly on boats and heading to shore.

"I doubt the lords stopped here, my liege." Reepicheep called out.  
>"There's no sign of anything living."<p>

"Right." Caspian nodded from the other boat. "Well, once we get ashore, take your men and search for food and water. The five of us will look for clues," He referred to the ones on his boat.

"You mean the six of us." Eustace's sentence made them all look back at him.

"Come on, please don't send me back to the rat."

"I heard that," Reepicheep called to him.

"Big ears," Eustace mumbled.

"I heard that too."

"Then stop listening." Marisa grinned at her friend.

"Don't worry Eustace," Reanna smiled. "You can come with us."

The young boy gave her a grin and everything stayed silent until they pulled ashore. The men began to pull out baskets to start searching for food. Reanna noticed the look on Eustace's face as Caspian and the group moved off from the others. She knew that he didn't want to go with them, not after how they treated him and so she came up with an idea.

"Be careful and don't be gone too long, understand?" Reanna told the boy. The boy looked at her in surprise. "Don't go off to far either." Smiling, Eustace gave a nod before running off.

Reanna watched after him for a moment before turning to catch up to Caspian and the others.

"Look, we're not the first ones on this island." Caspian announced to the four that were following him. Alexander and Maugrim stayed back with the others, searching for food. They would need the wolves' noses to find anything edible.

"The Lords?" Edmund wondered.

Caspian looked down the hole the rope tied around the rock was hanging into. "Could be." He picked up a rock and dropped it in.

"Okay, who wants to go down into the creepy tunnel of death first?" Reanna asked.

(XXDD Name that quote! If you can. If you do…you get a special mention in the next chapter :D )

Marisa gave a snort as Lucy and Edmund grinned.

"What do you think could be down there?" Caspian wondered aloud.

"Let's find out." Edmund answered him and down the hole they went.

"Just how old is this place?" Marisa asked as Edmund stationed himself under her in case she lost grip on the rope. They all ended up walking on the tawny rocks around what seemed to be a small pond.

"What is this doing here?" Reanna asked, hands on her hips as she paused beside Caspian.

"Oh my God!" Marisa knelt by the water, pointing into it. "Caspian! Look!"

Everyone came running over and stared down into the water to see a golden statue of a man, reaching out for something.

"Why is that there?" Lucy questioned.

Edmund looked confused. "I don't know." Moving behind them, he ripped a stick off the wall and then poked it into the water. But as the stick hit the water, it began to turn into gold itself and Edmund dropped the stick in fear of being turned himself.

"Oh wow," Marisa frowned.

"Talk about getting you deepest desire," Reanna shook her head.

"He must have fallen in," Caspian commented as he knelt down to get a closer look.

"Poor man," Lucy said. (no offense to anyone, but I like her so much better when she was younger in the first one. She was so adorable!)

"You mean, 'poor lord'." Edmund corrected her, spotting the golden shield in the corner of the pond.

"Caspian," Marisa took a closer look at the now golden object. "That's the crest of Lord Restimar, isn't it?"

"Indeed it is," the young king nodded, looking back at the golden man.

"And his sword," Edmund announced, pointing a bit further into the water.

"We need it," Caspian announced.

"Yeah, you have fun sticking your hand into the water to get it, Caspy," Reanna crossed her arms. "I doubt even mother could come out…golden-less."

"In fact, that sword hasn't turned to gold at all," Marisa noticed, kneeling for a better look, her thoughts working quickly. "Edmund, try to pick it up with your sword; drag it out, if you can."

Reanna watched as Edmund did as she asked but something in the water caught her eye. It was a green mist. The exact same mist that they had seen take those poor people in that boat as a sacrifice from the Slave Traders. She frowned. Could this be the tests that Coriakin had been speaking about? Was this Edmund's turned? Caspian's? Her own?

~ Stay wary of the small lake, and the gold is not something that you should take~ Renee's warning ran through her daughter's head. ~This has to be the small lake Mother was talking about,~ Reanna decided. ~But is this the gold she was also talking about?~

She watched closely.

"Your sword hasn't turned to gold." Lucy voiced.

"Both the swords are magical," Caspian said, as if it was an explanation. "Here," Edmund carefully swung the sword around and Caspian grasped its handle. Reanna held her breath and let it go when the man didn't turn to gold himself.

"He mustn't have known what hit him." Lucy turned her attention back to the golden man.

"Maybe." Edmund said thoughtfully, setting his sword down and kneeling beside Marisa. "Or maybe he was onto something."

Marisa looked at him with raised eyebrows. "What?"

"Just watch." He told her.

The teen picked up a sea shell and dipped part of it into the water before pulling it back out and quickly dropping it on the ground. They all watched as it turned to gold. Edmund looked down upon the now-shining seashell in…a look that Marisa had never seen on his face before. Edmund picked it up and looked upon it almost greedily.

"What are you staring at?" Lucy asked.

"I believe it's at the golden shell in his hand," Reanna commented, an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

Lucy shot her niece a look as Caspian gave a small smile and Marisa let out a giggle.

"Whoever has access to this pool…could be the most powerful person in the world." Edmund said as he continued to stare at the shell in his hands, his mind wandering with thoughts and ideas.

Marisa paused for a moment, thinking about what he said. He had a point. You could be, but what fun would come out of that? You would have people asking you for money and in the end it would turn you into something just like the Ice Witch. What fun would it be to becoming that?

Reanna closed her eyes. This was Edmund's test, all right.

Edmund looked up at his sister. "Lucy, we'd be so rich. No one could tell us what to do…or who to live with."

Lucy began to think about it herself but Caspian decided to put his foot down. Reanna's bad feeling grew worse.

"You can't take anything out of Narnia, Edmund." The young King told him.

"Says who?" The teen asked, staring at the shell again.

~Oh boy~ Both women thought. They knew this was going to be bad.

Caspian took a step forward. "I do."

The look Edmund then gave Caspian made Marisa's butterflies erupt in her stomach again. Just that look on his face, ~Oh my~ she couldn't help but giggle and blush as she thought about…things not suitable to think about a 17-year-old boy that lived in a different world. Especially when he was her best friend's Uncle.

Edmund picked his sword back up and took a few steps towards Caspian. "I'm not your subject," Marisa stood to her own feet, biting her lip now; all three females had their eyes warily on the two blades the men held.

"You've been waiting for this, haven't you?" Caspian asked with narrowed eyes. "To challenge me? You doubt my leadership?"

"Well, I can't say that I like it either, but," Reanna's attempt to lighten the mood didn't work as her comment was ignored.

"You doubt yourself." Edmund shot at the man in front of him.

"You're a child!"

"And you're a spineless sap." Edmund responded. Lucy tried to grab her brother's arm but he tossed her off as he and Caspian decided to get face to face. "I'm tired of playing second fiddle. First it was Peter and now it's you! You know I'm braver than both of you. Why do you get Peter's sword? I deserve a kingdom of my own. I deserve to rule!"

"If you think you're so brave, prove it!" Caspian shoved him and with a yell, Edmund swung his sword.

Marisa and Reanna moved quickly. Shoving Lucy back and out of the way, Marisa grabbed Edmund's sword arm and hung on for dear life as Reanna jumped onto Caspian's back, bringing him off balance and making him ram her into the wall behind them. She bit her tongue, trying not to yelp as she clung to the man, keeping him from attacking her uncle.

"Stop it!" Lucy screamed and both men stopped struggling against the women that held them. "Both of you. Look at yourselves. Can't you see what's happening? This place has tempted you. It's bewitching you. This is exactly what Coriakin was talking about." Edmund gave another glance at the shell in his other hand. "Let's just get out of here." Lucy gave the two of them an ashamed look before walking off.

Reanna let go of Caspian and moved off after her, rubbing her back. Caspian followed her.

Edmund gave the shell another look before tossing it back into the pond. He went to sheath his sword again and it seemed only then that he realized that Marisa was still hanging onto him.

Letting go of him, Marisa wiped her hands on her pants. She sighed before giving Edmund a small smile.

"Just so you know, Ed," He looked at her silently. "To me, you are a king," She leaned forward and gave the teen a kiss on the cheek before taking off after the others, her face a bright red.

Edmund didn't know how to react and so he just watched her run off, a hand on his right cheek and a surprised smile on his face.

"Damn," Reanna continued rubbing her back as Marisa ran past her and Caspian, following Lucy up the rope. "You'd best feel lucky, Caspian." She told the king as he followed her.

"And why is that?" He grumbled, feeling ashamed for his actions moments ago.

"Cause you are the only man that I'm EVER going to let put a bruise on my back." Realizing the way the words that had just come out of her mouth sounded, her faces turned red and she whipped around to the surprised looking, and smirking, King behind her. "Not that way, you pervert!" She shouted at him before running off to the rope.

Caspian watched as she made her way up the rope, thoughts running through his mind. He had to tell her…

But how?

They arrived back to the boats to find that the crew that had come with them had just returned as well. The only one not there would be the cousin.

"Eustace! Hey Eustace!" Reanna called out for her father's cousin as Caspian talked to his crew about the food they found. "Stop hiding and come here!"

"Yes, where is Eustace?" Lucy asked.

"I believe he's out not helping us load the boats." Reepicheep replied.

"Oh shut it, all of you." Reanna put her hands on her hips, facing the crew with a frown. "After the way you've all been treating him I wouldn't want to help you either. Besides," She turned her back to them all. "I told him not to wander too far off."

Caspian raised an eyebrow. "Told him? You let him wander off after what happened last time?"

"What was I supposed to do? It's not like any of the crew were going to talk to him and he didn't want to come with us. So yes, I let him go off."

"He doesn't know how to defend himself! What if something was to happen to him and he was attacked?"

"By what?" Reanna put her hands on her hips. "It's not like any of us have found anything on this island." How dare he do this to her. She had tried to keep her cool like before but something about him arguing with her over that made her fire up.

"He's a child, Reanna." Caspian tried to keep his voice under control as the crew all watched. "He should be kept on a leash on land."

Reanna narrowed her eyes. "If children are to be kept leashes where we're going, then why aren't you?"

And with that, she turned around and began to help load the boats, leaving Caspian standing there, looking like he just got slapped.

~Today is just not my day, is it?~ He asked himself, shaking his head with a depressed look.

Lucy then began to call for her cousin before turning to her brother. "Edmund, I've got a bad feeling."

"I'll go find him," Ed sighed.

"I'll come with you," Caspian told him, offering it up as an apology as he handing Lucy the sword they had extracted from the turning-objects-gold-pond.

Edmund nodded after a moment and they went off. Reanna sighed, "Maugrim, go with them. We don't need then getting into another fight."

Maugrim gave a nod and hurried off after the two men but his brother slunk up beside the woman. "A fight? Please, tell me all about it."

Reanna sighed as they got in the boats, telling her friend what had happened.

_**~You spin me right 'round, baby**_

_**Right 'round like a record, baby**_

_**Right 'round, 'round, 'round,**_

_**You spin me right 'round, baby~**_

**As Marisa, Reanna, Alexander, and Lucy waited for Caspian and Edmund to return with Eustace, a loud roaring sounded from the mountain. **They all turned to see…nothing.

"What was that?" Lucy asked Drinian.

The roaring sounded again and this time, a burst of fire popped up out of the rocks. The Captain held a slightly scared face.

"Is it the volcano?" Gael asked.

"Oh, no. That's no volcano." The man answered before moving and shouting orders to the crew. Another roar sounded and Reanna's eyes widened.

A large, golden dragon was flying towards the ship, firing shooting out of its mouth before he reached them.

"Befriend the Dragon," Reanna repeated her mother's order with a large smile. "He'll help you in your task."

Alexander gave her a look before it dawned on him. The riddle that Renee had left for them. This had to be the dragon she was talking about!

The said Dragon tried to sit on top of the mast but the crew shot arrows at it, making it unsteady.

"No!" Reanna screamed, jumping into the crowd and knocking the crossbows away. "Stop it! Don't hurt him!" She then turned and spotted Reepicheep running up the mast. "Stop it, you damn Rodent!" She screamed.

Marisa grabbed her friend's shoulder. "What are you doing, Reanna?"

"That's the Dragon my mother was talking about!" She told the other woman as Alexander began to break the crossbows that had been knocked to the floor of the ship so they couldn't be used anymore.

Marisa's eyes widened in understand before she tried to keep the bows from going off as well, but there was just too many men and they were following the Captain's orders.

Reanna felt a pain in her chest as the dragon was hanging onto the mast by his claws and turned her glare to Drinian.

"Stop shooting him, dammit!" She took three steps towards the bald man and pulled out her sword. "Stop shooting him or I swear that Caspian will have to find another Captain!"

Drinian gave her a look but he lowered his crossbow, signaling for the others to do the same. Reanna gave a sigh of relief but whipped around at the roar of pain to see the magnificent creature fly back off to the island.

"Dammit!" She sheathed her sword with an angry scowl at all the men on the ship. "Good job, you bastards! Now how in the hell am I going to talk to it?" She then turned to see the Dragon now heading back to them, this time Edmund was in its claws, screaming for his sister and niece.

It didn't take one second to think before Marisa, Reanna, and Alexander dove headfirst into the sea, power-swimming to shore.

It turned out that Eustace was the Dragon. He had found some treasure and pulled a bracelet on and he transformed. Reanna gave Drinian a smirk as the bald man frowned.

Caspian and Edmund had found another sword, and so they now were thinking about what to do. Eustace was trying to pull the bracelet off his wrist as they all stood there, watching him. Reanna was surprised that the Dragon was her father's cousin. It would definitely be kind of awkward thinking about how he was going to get back home. They could find a way to fix him, right?

"He must have been tempted by the treasure." Edmund said.

Reanna gave the Dragon a small smile as she grabbed the bracelet and pulled it off. He seemed relieved.

"Anyone knows a Dragon's treasure is enchanted." Caspian commented. Reanna would have opened her mouth but Eustace's growl and look gave Caspian what she was going to say. Eustace wouldn't have known. "Well, anyone from here."

"Is there any way to change him back?" Ed asked.

"Not that I know of." Caspian looked at Drinian who didn't say anything.

"Well," Marisa was tapping her chin thoughtfully. "I know of a way, but it's going to be hard to find it."

"And that is?" Lucy asked. Eustace looked at her with hope.

Marisa and Reanna exchanged looks as Alexander crossed his arms. "Aslan." All three of them said.

"We just have to find him first." Reanna nodded. "If we continued on the path, we will eventually find Mother and Father, and with them, we can find Aslan. Mother will know where he is."

Caspian gave a silent nod as Edmund sighed at his cousin. "Aunt Alberta will not be pleased." Eustace gave a sigh and hung his head.

"Sorry about the hand, old boy." Reepicheep told the Dragon. "I can be a little overzealous at times." Eustace gave a sigh(though it sounded a little like a growl). Reanna patted him on the head.

"The boats are ready, Sire." Tavros called to them.

"We can't leave him alone," Lucy said.

"Yeah," Marisa agreed. "He's a child in a new land."

"Well, we can't bring him on board, Your Majesty." Drinian replied to Lucy. Reanna frowned and then grinned as she sat down at Eustace's feet firmly. Alexander hung his head before taking a spot beside the woman, an annoyed look on his face as Maugrim sat beside him and Marisa was on Reanna's other side.

Caspian gave a silent sigh before holding the other sword they had found to the Captain. "Drinian, you and the others take one boat back. The rest of us will stay here till morning…and work out what to do."

"But you've no provisions, and no means of staying warm, Your Majesty." Gael's father replied as Drinian followed orders.

Eustace thought quickly before spitting our fire onto a nearby log, setting it on fire.

"You were saying?" Reepicheep grinned as the others all chuckled.

It made Eustace smile.

Later that evening, Reanna decided that it would be fun to run at Eustace and jump on his back. In surprise, the dragon took off into the air, fire spurting out of his mouth as he twirled through the air. She laughed aloud, giving shouts as they flew. Eustace realized what she was doing and gave a smile. At least one of them weren't afraid of him now. And so they continued to fly around until later than night.

"I've never seen these constellations before." Edmund announced as he stared up at the sky.

"Me neither." Caspian replied.

Gael and her father were asleep and Reepicheep was curled up on Marisa's stomach as she drifted off. Alexander was acting like a pillow in his wolf from to Marisa as Maugrim did the saw for Reanna. Eustace's eyes were closed, but Reanna knew that he was still awake.

"We're a long way from home." Caspian added. "When I was a boy I used to imagine sailing to the end of the world…and finding my father there." Reanna glanced over at him.

"Maybe you will," Edmund told him.

Reanna looked back at the sky to find a picture of Aslan's face in the stars. She smiled. "That's how I felt all those years ago before Peter returned to Narnia. If I found mine, you'll find yours, Caspian." She told him.

Caspian gave her a look before he laid back, arms folded behind her head.

"I miss my mummy." Gael said, staring at the necklace on her neck.

Lucy looked over. "I miss mine too."

~Me too~ Reanna thought silently as she sat up.

"Don't worry," Lucy told the child. "You'll see her again.

"How do you know?"

"You just have to have faith about these things. Aslan will help us." Lucy assured her.

"But Aslan couldn't stop her from being taken." Gael said after a few moments.

"Everything happens for a reason." Reanna called out to her quietly so she wouldn't wake the others up.

"Reanna's right; we'll find her. I promise." Lucy told her. "Somehow."

Everyone else fell asleep, leaving Reanna and Eustace awake. She just couldn't fall asleep and so, she turned to the dragon to say something and she saw the tears fall down his face. She gave a sad smile.

"Don't cry, Eustace," Reanna patted the Dragon's neck as she sat down beside him. "Everything will be all right."

"Trouble sleeping?" Reepicheep had awoken when Reanna walked past him and he decided to join the two of them.

Eustace pulled his head away. "Now, now. All is not as lost as it seems. I'll stay up with you if you wish…keep you company with Reanna." Reepicheep and the woman exchanged smiles and Reanna gave Eustace another pat on his neck. "I'll wager you didn't even believe in dragons this morning," The mouse commented. "Yes." He paused. "You know…extraordinary things only happen to extraordinary people. Maybe it's a sign…that you've got an extraordinary destiny." Eustace turned his head and gave Reepicheep a blank look. "Something greater than you could have imagined." He turned. "I could tell you one or two of my adventures if you like…just to pass the time." Eustace faced the mouse again, but him and Reanna listening. The woman had heard the mouse's adventures many time before, but she didn't mind listening to the again. "Believe it or not, you're not the first dragon I've ever encountered. Many years ago, too many than I care to mention…I was with a band of pirates. I met another dragon, much fiercer than you…"

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing but Renee, Reanna, Marisa, and Alexander!**

**Congrats to WingedHybrid! She was the first to answer my Quote. Indeed, the quote that Reanna made was from Riley in National Treasure. So for that I hope you all, WingedHybrid included, enjoy this chapter :)**

**Chapter Nine**

**Fairies are bad luck**

**Gael was the first to wake up and she had screamed, announcing that she saw the blue star. **Reanna wanted to choke the girl for screaming in her ear(God only knows how Reanna ended up over by her when she had fallen asleep by Eustace and Reepicheep) but of course, she refused to give any harm to a child so instead, she turned to face Alexander. The half-asleep mutt didn't notice the feel around his neck until he went to stand and there was a weight on his back, keeping the grey wolf pinned to the ground. Alexander glanced over his shoulder, his tail kept low in confusion for a moment. The grip wasn't tight; her hands weren't big enough to reach around the wolf's neck. A devious grin then popped across Alex's face.

"So, you wanna go for a ride, huh? Then let's go for a trip around the volcano."

It seemed that Alexander didn't like being choked…

Reanna held on for as long as she could but in the end as they made their way up towards the opening of the volcano. She didn't have time to catch her breath though as Alexander began to chase her around, nipping at her heels as he yelled at her. She couldn't help but giggle. She had missed Alexander more than she thought that she would over the last three years.

Alexander had finally gotten tired of it and transformed before picking Reanna up and holding her over his head. She stared down into the lava that was boiling beneath them, laughing/screaming for help.

"Poor little child," Alex shook his head. "I fear that the game is over for you." He went to drop her when something popped up into his face.

"Whatcha doing?" A high, feminine voice squeaked.

Letting out a girlish scream, Alexander took a step back top hit a boulder. He dropped Reanna as he fell backwards and rolled down the mountain.

Reanna straightened up and looked at the figure floating above her still. She tilted her head.

It was a fairy. A small, little fairy. She was dressed in a blue dress with green hair and her little wings flittering a thousand miles an hour. Reanna gave a grin. Peter owed her money. ~I told Dad that fairies were real! Hahaha!~

"Hi!" The high voice squeaked with a smile.

"Hello there!" Reanna smiled back as Alexander crawled back up beside her, breathing hard from running back up the mountain. "What are you doing here?"

"We all live here!" The fairy grinned. "I heard screaming and came to investigate. Was the man hurting you?" The fairy gave the wolf-man beside her a frown.

"Oh no," Reanna shook her head. "We were just playing around. Sorry if we bothered you."

"Oh, that's okay," The fairy shook her head, scratching the back of it. "I just thought that you were in trouble." She took a glance over her shoulder. "Do…do all you humans try to throw each other in lava during playtimes?"

Something told Reanna that not only was this fairy a child, but that she hadn't met humans before.

"Who in the hell are you?" Alexander demanded, hands in his hips.

"My name is Lydia!" The fairy grinned happily. "I'm from the WingedHybrid Clan!"

"And that means?" The wolf-man asked.

"It means my mom was a fairy and my dad is a human. I just take after mom in my size!"

Alexander titled his head now. "How is your mother still alive?"

"He was an Asian guy!" She grinned.

"Ahh," Alexander chuckled at the thoughts of the race that Edmund had told him about from his world.

Reanna pulled a face. "I don't get it."

Alex patted her head. "You don't need to get it."

(No offense intended! But if you want to blame someone, blame my brother, HiddenXIntent. He'll take my beatings for me, lol!)

"What are you doing here?" Lydia questioned, still fluttering in front of them.

The two of them exchanged a look. "We're…uh…We're just on a little adventure with some friends. We just got a little carried away this morning."

The fairy gasped. "Are you with the boy that turned onto the dragon?" She sounded excited.

Reanna was surprised that she knew about that. "Yes we are, in fact. How did you know all about that?"

"We were watching him!"

"We?" alexander asked. "How many of you are there?"

"Oh, many! This is our island." Reanna suddenly got a very bad thing as Lydia licked her lips. "It's been such a long time since there have been so many people here." Reanna raised her eyebrows as she watched little horns grow out of the fairies head. "Would you like to stay for breakfast?"

Alexander began to back away slowly. He was getting the bad feeling as well, it seemed. "Actually, we have to go before the others decide to leave us behind." He turned to leave but Lydia popped up in his face again. This time, she had fangs for teeth. "But, we're so hungry!" Behind her more and more fairies, matching her horns and fangs, decided to pop up and stare at the two of them hungrily.

Alexander and Reanna exchanged looks.

…

…

…

"AHHH!"

Both of them took off down the mountain, heading towards the Dawn Treader again as the large cloud of man-eating fairies chased them.

Fairies are bad luck.

_**~What about love? **_

_**It's defective - it's always breaking in half**_

_**What about sex? **_

_**It's defective - it's never built to really last**_

_**What about your family? **_

_**It's defective - all the batteries are shot**_

_**What about your friends? **_

_**They're defective - all the parts are out of stock~**_

**It was later, around the middle of the day, and Reanna was bored as she stood there, listening to Drinian and the others all talk. **The other had returned to the ship when alexander and Reanna had run off and decided to laugh at them when they told them that they had run into man-eating fairies. They all thought that they were full of it…

Until Lydia decided to pop up on the ship, screaming something about 'Victory for the WingedHybrids' and then bit Edmund on the ear.

Twenty bucks said that they believed them now.

Now that they were back out on the water, Marisa was taking care of Edmund's ear, Alexander was below, helping the men with the oars of the ship and Reanna stood with Caspian and Drinian, talking about their options.

"The wind has left us." The Captain commented.

"So, do we just row all the way to Ramandu now?" Reanna asked.

Drinian walked up the stairs a bit. "My guess is something doesn't want us to get there."

"And what would that be? This green fog?" Reanna asked, leaning against the railing.

"It would appear so," Caspian nodded, staring off over the water himself as Drinian walked away.

"If I get any hungrier, I'm gonna eat that dragon!" One of the crew claimed, pointing up at the flying beast that Reepicheep was riding on. Marisa rolled her eyes as Eustace pulled a face.

"Shut it, you babies," The young woman called from her spot on the railing beside Edmund as she continued to take care of his ear. "Even if he is a 13-year-old, he'd still kick your ass and set you on fire, so stop whining and just deal with it. We'll find someplace soon."

The men grumbled and continued on with their work.

Reanna sighed and rubbed a hand over her face as she and Caspian stood there in silence for a little bit. She was growing bored when she remembered the riddle that her mother had left for her. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the letter, unfolded it, and reread it as she sat down.

_Beware of the storm, you'll need to concentrate,_

_Stay wary of the small lake, and the gold is not something that you should take._

_Befriend the dragon, he'll help you in your task_

_And for HIS help, all you'll have to do is ask. _

_On Ramandu's Island you'll find three,_

_But on Dark Island is the last that you'll need._

_After all this is over, say goodbye_

_For all your Aunt and Uncle's work will be done._

The storm was already done with. The small lake that the Lord had fallen into and turned gold with was behind them, as was the gold that Eustace had taken. Eustace was in fact the dragon because of the gold he had taken and so the dragon was on their side. The next thing was…

~And for HIS help, all you'll have to do is ask?~ She asked herself. ~Who is it that I'm supposed to be asking for help?~

"What is that?"

Reanna immediately dropped the paper and hid it behind her back. "Oh nothing. Just that letter Coriakin gave to me."

"A letter?" Caspian wondered. "Who's it from?" He asked, squatting down beside her.

"My mother."

"What does it say?"

Reanna suddenly got a bad feeling. "Oh, nothing important." She shoved it into her pocket as Caspian gave her a look.

"Well, if it's nothing important, then let me see it."

"No." she replied, glancing away. She didn't know why, but she didn't think that it was a good idea to show Caspian that.

Caspian looked suspicious. "Give it here."

"No."

"Please."

"Nah."

"Pretty please?"

"No!"

"I am your king! Cough it up!" He held his hand out.

"Make me." Reanna told him.

Neither of them knew why. They were both grown adults, but the two of them suddenly took off around the Ship; Reanna running from Caspian. Everyone stopped to watch them for a moment, unsure of what they were doing. But the two of them didn't exactly care. They were just having fun, trying to forget about what it was they were doing on the ship. Trying to forget that the land was under attack again and they were searching for some island that none of them had ever heard of before. Was it so wrong for the two if them to want to forget that for a moment?

Well, Reanna maybe since she was over 1000 years old, but she wasn't saying anything. One second everyone had returned back to the work they were doing, the next second, something made the ship yank forward, knocking many off of their feet. Reanna lost her balance and fell…only to fall down to the second floor of the deck, whacking her back on the stairs.

"What did we hit?" Caspian demanded, stopping for a moment.

Edmund ran to the side of the ship and grinned. "Eustace, that's brilliant!"

Marisa leaned across the railing herself and grinned. Eustace had wrapped his tail around the snout of the dragon that was the head of the boat and was dragging it behind him

The crew all began to cheer as Reanna dragged herself back up to the deck. Caspian saw her and immediately knelt down,

"Are you all right?" He demanded.

"Oh, yeah," She groaned. "I'm…great. Just…fine." She sat up and pulled another face. "Thanks for that bruise from before, Caspian. That really made this so much better in giving me a second one!"

Caspian pulled a face. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," She went to stand up but a shock if pain went up her back. "Oh, that's not a good idea."

Caspian immediately grabbed her arm and lifted her up himself. She stabled her feet on the ground. "Sorry, Lu," Reanna sighed. "But I'm gonna kidnap the bed."

"Yeah," Caspian nodded in agreement. "Let's sit you down. Make sure that you didn't break anything."

Nobody seemed to notice the King walking Reanna to the door and quite frankly, she didn't care. She was more realizing that she was practically holding onto and hanging onto Caspian. She felt herself getting hot now; and not because of the sun.

"All right," She was led to the bed that Lucy and Gael usually shared(Marisa had given it to her when she arrived to the ship) and sprawled out on her stomach with a sigh of relief. "God, I hope I didn't break anything." She repeated Caspian as he sat down on the edge of the bed. She froze the moment be began to lift the back of her shirt up. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure that nothing's wrong." He told her. "Now hush." Reanna didn't know what to do so she just stayed still and tried to ignore the fact that Caspian was running his hand all up and down her back and sides. Not to mention that they were in a bedroom with a VERY comfortable bed in the middle of it. Reanna felt like a pedophile with all the thoughts that were popping up in her head. (lol) She was very much older than him.

She wasn't the only one have naughty thoughts either. Caspian's eyes didn't stay on the large bruise in the middle of her back, nor the second one that he knew was going to be there tomorrow. They were traveling all over her tanned skin. There were multiple scars here that he had never seen, seeming as how he'd never seen anything but her hands and face, and he found himself wondering just where she got them from.

Realizing that the room was silent, he looked back to the bruise. "It, uh, there doesn't seem to be any broken bones. Just bruised," He told her. "Be careful, all right?" He ran his hand over the bruise again, making sure not to press to hard.

"Caspian," Reanna's voice was small. "You might want to stop doing that."

"I'm sorry." Caspian's hand froze. "Does it hurt?"

"No," She began to grind her teeth. "No it doesn't. But if you don't stop, I'm afraid that I'm going to end up hurting you."

Caspian pulled back with a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Reanna rolled over and looked at him like he was stupid. "You really are still a child, aren't you? Either that or…or still attracted to Susan."

Caspian's mouth fell open. "Who…who told you about that?"

"Ha!" She shook her head with a small smile. "You just did. I saw the looks that you and Susan exchanged. I'm not stupid. Easy to get mad, but not stupid." She sighed and wrapped her arms around her knees.

Caspian hung his head. He could feel the pain in her voice. She was good at hiding it, but he could tell when she was hurt. He was surprised that he could too. She had been gone for three years. It was surprising that he could understand her at all.

"I'm sorry," He whispered.

"Sorry?" She looked up at him. "What are you sorry for? What have you done?"

He didn't look at her. He had come to the crossroads. Tell her and either receive her acception or rejection, or don't tell her and always think and wonder what could have been. Was he going to take the chance and see what was in the remainder of his life or was he going to cower away from it and regret not doing it? God, what should he do?

"I'm sorry…" He looked up at her now. "I'm sorry for not saying anything before."

"Why would you have to tell me anything?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Caspian's answer wasn't it words, but in actions. Reanna didn't know what to do as his hands lifted to her cheeks. He curled her hair behind her ear as he leaned forward. She was frozen, just for a moment though it felt like forever, unsure of how to react to this. Sure, she had dreamed about kissing this man since the entire incident with the Kingdom and his father three years ago, but too actually kiss…to feel him…it was a whole other ball game now. Unable to withhold it any more, she leaned forward herself, her eyes locked with his.

Warmth and a tingly sensation traveled down her spine, making her forget about the pain she felt. All she could feel now were the fairies in her stomach and the heat between her and the man sitting in front of her, drawing little circles on her arm as he held her. For some reason, his movements tickled her and when he stopped, she almost let out a cry. Such a soft feeling.

~Perhaps…fairies really aren't that much of bad luck.~ She though.

But of course, before things could go any further, they had to be ruined by a knock on the door.

"Reanna? Are you all right?" They heard Lucy's voice call to them.

A deep red blush spread across her face as Caspian pulled back from her and stood from the bed. Reanna immediately rolled onto the bed and buried her face into the pillow as Caspian opened the door.

"Is she okay?" Lucy asked, looking at her niece as she pretended to be asleep.

"She'll be fine. I didn't find any broken bones or blood. Just a large bruise on her back." Caspian answered her.

"Are you sure?" She sounded worried; Reanna couldn't help but give a little grin.

"Yes. She just needs a little rest. She apparently didn't get too much sleep last night. She was up talking with Eustace and Reepicheep last night. I'm sure the both of them would be sleeping now too if Eustace didn't have to fly like he now has to."

~How did he know that?~ Reanna asked herself silently.

"At least she's safe. Let's let her rest in peace." She heard footsteps lave them room and she chanced at glance. Caspian still stood there, staring down at her with a smile.

"We'll finish this later," He whispered.

Reanna couldn't help but have another blush creep up her cheeks again and she buried her face further into the pillow as the door shut. The tone to his voice…He didn't sound like a 22-year-old King.

Sighing to herself, Reanna rolled over to face the ceiling as her heart continued to pound in her ears. She didn't like the thought that her aunt Susan had feelings for Caspian as well but that wasn't going to keep her from getting what she wanted. According to Aslan, Susan wasn't ever going to be able to come back to Narnia, so there was no point for her to be worried, right?

There was no point in worrying about Susan now. All she had to worry about was how she was going to face Caspian when she woke up.

**A few hours later, Caspian, Edmund, and Marisa were in the map room.** She noticed the look that the King was trying to hide under a straight face. But she saw the grin several times and watched as his eyes drifted towards the door to the bedroom. It took her a few moments, but she got the idea of what was going through his mind. She and Edmund exchanged a look. It seemed that he noticed the looks as well. They shared a smirk before Marisa put a hand over her mouth and turned to the door to leave.

Caspian's words stopped her as he lifted one of the three swords off the table, gazing it over. "We can't be sure the other lords even made it to Ramandu's Island." The King sighed.

Marisa gave a sigh and turned from the door as shouts of 'Land' came from the men outside.

"Caspian, you have to have faith that they got there. If you believe that, then they were here." The door shut behind her and she stretched her arms. "Can I go home yet?" She asked to no one in particular as she moved to the side of the ship and took in the view of the land they were going to be on.

The island was full of waterfalls and trees. It was indeed a beautiful sight as the sun began to set on one have of the island while the other half was lit up by the blue star in the sky. She grinned. Peter and Renee should be here.

They had to be.

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing but Renee, Reanna, Marisa, and Alexander!**

**Chapter Ten**

**That's Eustace!**

**The Island was nothing like Reanna had been expecting. **The trees on the inside were dead and white. The bridges and statues were dark and of gargoyles. Normally, Reanna would have enjoyed looking at them, but there was just something about these…and the animal noises didn't really help, either.

They soon walked under a passage in a tree and came across a table full of food.

"Mmm. Food." The Minotaur grinned.

"Wait," Drinian told him.

"Huh?"

Reanna moved right past the food and to the end of the table. Three men sat there, with long, overgrown hair and beards with weeds and thorns grown over them from their seats. Everyone drew their swords as Reanna moved in to get a closer view. Caspian moved up behind her.

"Lord Revilian." He announced. "Lord Mavramon. Lord Agoz."

"They're still breathing," Marisa looked surprised and amazed as she looked closely at Lord Agoz.

"They're under a spell," Edmund announced.

Caspian thought quickly. "It's the food!" He suddenly announced to his crew, throwing his hand out. Everyone that had been eating dropped what was in their hands with fearful faces.

"Hey," Edmund pointed his flashlight at a knife between the three men. "It's the stone knife. This is Aslan's table."

"Their swords," Marisa grinned, reaching for Agoz's.

"On Ramandu's Island you'll find three," Reanna whispered. "But on Dark Island is the last that you'll need." ~How did Mother know all this?~ She asked herself as Edmund, Caspian, and Marisa set the six swords they had down on the table in a circle.

"That's six," Edmund said

"Still missing one." Caspian sighed.

"On Dark Island is the last one you'll need." Reanna repeated, looking at Caspian. "Who is the one Lord that we haven't found yet?"

Caspian thought for a moment. "Lord Rhoop."

"He'll be on the Dark Island." She turned to leave. "We have to go and get it!"

"How would you know where he is?" Lucy asked her.

Reanna turned back to them. "My mother."

Edmund opened his mouth to speak when the six blades began to shine blue. A bright blue light above them began to shine brighter too and as they all looked up to watch it, Alexander realized that the Blue Star was falling down upon them. Caspian drew his sword slowly and firmly placed himself in front of Reanna as Edmund placed an arm in front of Marisa. Alexander placed Lucy between him and Maugrim and they all watched as the Star landed, transforming into what appeared to be a young woman with long white hair and a matching dress.

"Travelers of Narnia…" She began. "Welcome." The crew all went to their knees, but the seven at the head of the table just watched. "Arise." She looked at them with a smile. "Are you not hungry?" She asked.

"Who are you?" Edmund called to her.

The glowing woman turned her head to him. "I'm Liliandil, daughter of Ramandu." She walked forward. "I am your guide," She said with that smile. Reanna and Marisa both took notice of the looks on Edmund and Caspian's faces and frowned.

"You're a star?" Caspian asked as the seven of them all walked forward, sheathing their swords. Liliandil nodded. "You are most beautiful." Reanna raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Oh yes, most." She said in a sickly sweet voice. Caspian pulled an embarrassed face as he glanced at her, giving an apologetic look. That made Reanna grin as she took a step in front of him.

"If it is a distraction for you, I can change form." Liliandil offered.

"No!" Two voices said. Everyone turned to watch as Edmund and Alexander exchanged looks. They were all surprised. Not once had Alexander made any move towards a woman; never had he even commented on their beauty. This was something very new.

"Please," Liliandil grinned and turned to the crew again. "The food is for you." She lifted her hands and the candles lit. "There is enough for all who are welcome at Aslan's table. Always. Help yourselves," She told them when no one moved.

"Wait," Edmund said. "What happened to them?" He pointed at the three Lords.

"These poor men were half-mad by the time they reached our shores." Liliandil explained. "They were threatening violence upon each other. Violence is forbidden at the table of Aslan so Lady Renee set them to sleep."

"My mother is here?" Reanna asked, taking a step forward.

"Yes." Liliandil answered. "Though they are still here, I don't know where. They should appear soon."

Reanna couldn't help but grin. She wanted to see them so much and she was sure that the others would like to see them again as well.

"Will they ever wake up?" Maugrim asked, glancing at the men as well.

"When all is put right." The Star assured her. "Come…there is little time."

Caspian, Edmund, Reanna, Alexander, and Marisa all followed the glowing woman, leaving the others behind to eat. She led them through the trees and halted at a stone balcony.

"The magician, Coriakin, told you of Dark Island?" Liliandil asked.

"Yes." Caspian nodded.

Across the water was another Island. They couldn't see nothing but the black fog and the neon green as it sat there, an evil feeling sinking off of it.

"Before long, the evil will be unstoppable." The glowing woman announced.

"Coriakin said the break its spell we lay the seven swords at Aslan's table." Caspian told her.

"He speaks the truth."

"But we only have six." Alex reminded them.

"And I told you that Rhoop's sword is on Dark Island." Reanna replied.

Edmund looked at Liliandil for her answer and she nodded. "It is. You will need great courage." They all stared at the Dark Island for a moment and the glowing woman turned to face them. "Now, waste no time."

Alexander got the feel that she was about to leave and took a step forward. "We'll meet again, won't we?" He asked.

Liliandil blushed and lowered her head with a smile, giving him a nod. "Goodbye," She whispered, still smiling. They all watched as she flew into the air again, taking on her star form once more.

"Well, who would have thought that Alexander would have a crush?" The voice behind them made them all turn around.

"I surely never thought that I would see the day it happened." A second one agreed.

Reanna felt the tears rise in her eyes. "Mom! Dad!"

"Peter! Renee!" Everyone else cried.

Renee looked like she was the age of her early or middle 20's and around the height of 5'7' with long, golden-red hair and blazing green eyes. Dressed in leather boots and pants, she wore a black laced shirt with a ruby choker on her throat, covering the scars on her neck.

The man beside her was Lucy and Edmund's brother and Reanna's father. He wore his blondish-brown hair short and shaggy with blue-gray eyes. He was also dressed in leather boots and pants, but his shirt was grey with sleeveless, brown leathered top over it was a belt.

Both of them wore matching gold bands on their left hands and Peter's arm was wrapped around Renee, resting on her hip.

At least, until Reanna ran forward and jumped onto the two of them as the others all watched. The two of them hugged their child and she pulled back away from them.

"Don't you ever leave me like that again without telling me!" She growled with a frown. "Do you know how worried I was?" Reanna began to go off on a rant so she didn't notice the look that Peter and Renee exchanged. But Caspian did.

"Peter!" Lucy shoved herself forward, jumping into her older brother's arms. Peter smiled and hugged her back.

"Look at you, Lu! You look so much older!" Peter told his little sister. "How long has it been?"

"A year for us and three for you." Edmund decided to answer his brother, stepping forward to get his own hug.

"You look older as well, Marisa." Renee greeted the other woman with a hug of her own.

"It's good to see you again after so long," Marisa grinned. She felt like she was going to cry but she held them back.  
>"It's about time you showed back up," Alexander moved up to Renee and ruffled her hair. "I was getting worried that you had finally bailed out on us."<p>

"Well, what can I really do anymore?" Renee asked, knocking his hand from her head. "I don't hold that position any longer."

At that, all eyes turned to the lone man that had stayed silent. Caspian's face was blank, just watching them. Peter continued to smile and took a step forward, holding his hand out to the king.

"It's good to see you again as well."

Caspian's face broke out into another smile and took the hand. "The same to you. I was shocked when I was told that you were still here. Why didn't you tell me?"

Peter turned and gave Renee a look before turning back to the man before him. "We felt that you would do a good job without us. And so far, it seems that you have."

Caspian gave a grin and firmed the handshake. "It's good to see you again, Peter."

"Same to you. And thank you for taking care of my family." Caspian knew that the man before him meant both his siblings and his daughter. Caspian didn't think that telling Peter what he planned to do to his daughter would be a good idea in response to that comment so he kept silent, hiding a grin as he glanced at Reanna. She had been looking at him and glanced away the moment their eyes locked. Renee noticed but kept silent with a small smile.

"You're not going to believe this, Peter!" Lucy sounded very excited. "Eustace is here with us!"

"What!" Peter looked very surprised.

"Who's Eustace?" Renee raised an eyebrow.

"Eustace is our cousin." Lucy grabbed her brother's hand and began to lead him away. The other's all followed. Alexander, Marisa, and Caspian left to go grab something to eat but Edmund and Reanna continued with the trio. "How did he get here?"

Edmund and Lucy told the tales as Renee listened in interest until they came into a clearing that a large, golden figure was lying in.

"That's Eustace!" Peter stared at the Dragon laying before them. The figure's head lifted for a moment and looked at the group in front of him. He seemed to recognize Peter and gave a large smile as he rolled to his feet and stood up.

While Peter greeted his cousin, Reanna looked at her mother. "Are you going to help us?"

"With what?" Her mother pulled her eyes from the Dragon.

"At Dark Island. We have to stop this! You're going to help, right?"

Renee sighed. "This isn't something Peter and I should become involved in. This all rests on the shoulders of you and the others. We cannot destroy what's happening," She watched as Reanna frowned and glance away. "But, that doesn't mean that we can't help you get there." She grinned.

**We're almost done, guys. I'm sorry that it's been taking so long, butt with my other stories I swear it won't again!**

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing but Renee, Reanna, Marisa, and Alexander!**

**Almost done guys! **

**Chapter Eleven**

**Your Fault, Edmund!**

**The feel as the ship neared the Dark Island sent shivers down Reanna's back as she stood beside Caspian and her mother. **Renee and Peter were introduced to everyone and even Drinian was surprised to meet them, falling flat on his face on the ground as they all gathered around the table the night before to eat. Peter and Renee swore that they were only here for support and that the two of them would not be involved with what happened. Eustace was flying above the ship as it neared the Dark Island. They could feel that he was very scared, just like the rest of the men on the ship were.

Caspian had done tried to give Peter his sword back, but Peter refused it. It was no longer his and, as he said, 'besides, I've got this one'. It was one that he and Renee had made. They wore matching ones on their hips now, a lion chiseled into the blade. Reanna felt pride for her father. He was everything that she had dreamed her father to be and was glad that the three of them were together again.

"So, what do you think is in there?" Tavros, the Minotaur asked.

"Our worst nightmares." Edmund replied.

"Our darkest wishes." Reanna grasped Caspian's sleeve as he spoke.

"Pure Evil." Drinian had his say.

"Home." Renee sighed, scratching the back of her head as Peter leaned against the wall of the ship behind her. Marisa and the others gave a chuckle, but they didn't seem very light.

"Tavros," Drinian moved forward from the wheel. "Unlock the armory." The beast nodded and moved to do so as Drinian addressed the rest of the crew. "Archers, prepare yourselves."

"Light the lanterns!"

Caspian turned to those beside him. "Let's get ready." The others walked off, leaving only Peter, Reanna, Renee, and Marisa standing there. They had been ready the moment they left Ramandu Island. Now, they were just waiting.

"So," Renee turned to her daughter. "I see that you and Caspian have finally brought things to a close."

"Not a bad choice, ReRe," Peter added. "He'll be able to keep you under control."

Reanna felt a blush rise to her cheeks as the three around her stared with knowing smirks. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't play coy now, Reanna," Marisa joined in. "I saw the looks Caspian and you have been exchanging. It's kinda hard not too with those lovey-dovey eyes you keep shooting him."

Reanna glared at her friend. "Who's side are you on?"

"I'm on my own."

"Speaking of which, now all we have left to wait for is you and Edmund," Reanna grinned at Marisa.

"What?" Both Peter and Marisa asked; Marisa's face was cloaked red.

"You don't know, Father?" Reanna grinned, feeling revenge on her side. "Marisa and Edmund here are having their own little thing."

"We are not! I haven't even…" She turned away sadly, still flushing. "He's still a child, dammit!"

"Technically, not." Peter chuckled. "He's older, much older, than you are."

"That and you're entirely obsessed with him." Reanna chuckled.

(LOL, I got that from a song called Obsessed by Boa. I can't help but think about Edmund and Marisa when I hear that song XD)

"I'm not obsessed!" She screamed and then turned even redder as the people below them looked up at them. "Why do you do this to me?" she moaned, rubbing her hands over her face.

"You have to make a move, Marisa. Or you'll lose him just like last time." Renee told her.

Marisa glanced at Peter and the man gave a nod. "You and Edmund might be annoying, but you'd do well together. Besides, it's only five or six years, right?"

Marisa sighed. "Ya'll are horrible, you know that, right?"

"Yep, now all you have to do is get the courage to tell my uncle how you feel about him."

Marisa sighed and squeezed the bridge of her nose. "I hate you all."

_**~I'm going crazy here by myself**_

_**I want you and no one else**_

_**Sending out a signal of my distress**_

_**I confess, I'm obsessed~**_

They were slipping into the gray clouds around Dark Island, and Caspian was standing towards the front of the ship, staring out over the crew below him. This was the time for his to give his 'encouraging talk' as Alexander called it.

"Damn," Alexander leaned down a bit to whisper to his brother, Peter, and Renee. They were the only four not on the deck below, looking up at the young King. "If only we had a pirate flag to throw up."

Renee gave the man a slap on the shoulder as she ran a hand through Maugrim's fur. Peter silenced his chuckle and crossed his arms. Caspian had given Edmund Peter's sword when he had refused to take it. He and Renee wore the matching blades that they had had made for them.

"No matter what happens here," Caspian called out to the crew. "Every soul who stands before me has earned their place on the crew of the _Dawn Treader_. Together we have traveled far. Together we have faced adversity. Together we can do it again. So now is not the time to fall to fear's temptations. Be strong. Never give in." His voice was bold as he called out to his men. Renee smiled as she and Peter listened in. Caspian had become one hell of a King, even at his young age. Reanna had chosen the right man. "Our world…our Narnian lives depend on it. Think of the lost souls we're here to save." Renee closed her eyes, trying not to let her feelings get her involved. "Think of Aslan. Think of Narnia." As Caspian moved away, Drinian led a shout that the crew of the ship carried on after him.

"For Narnia!"

Peter then watched as Reanna moved forward and grabbed Caspian's sleeve, whispering something to him. The young King looked up at him in surprise and Peter knew that she had told him. She had told Caspian that Peter and Renee knew what was happening between them and Caspian feared something that he wasn't going to get. Peter gave him an assured nod and a look of relief flooded over the King's face as he gave a nod and a smile back before turning back to the woman on his arm.

"I half expected you to act mean to him before giving him permission." His wife grinned.

Peter smirked as green fog began to impale the ship. "He's got more trouble on his hands than me, Renee. We all do."

The entire crew was silent and still until the green fog began to take on the forms of people they knew. The choker around Renee's neck seemed to keep the fog at bay from her and the three next to her, so they could only watch as it attacked everyone else.

It showed Wives. Mothers. Fathers. Sisters. Brothers. Friends. It even showed Edmund the White Witch(which Renee frowned at as she watched it). But she knew that Edmund wasn't going to fall for the Witch's tricks again. He was stronger now. Smarter. He would not fall under her trap again.

It was then that yelling began to sound in the distance, making everyone, who was already on the tips of their toes, jump.

"Keep away!" The deep voice was shouting from a nearby rock. "Keep away!"

"Who's there?" Edmund called out.

"We do not fear you." Caspian shouted.

"Nor I you!" The voice replied.

Thinning quickly, Reanna couldn't help but smirk as she turned to Caspian while Edmund grabbed his flashlight. "Told you he was here."

Caspian looked confused at her for a moment before, as he turned to the elderly man in rags on the rock and the sword in his hand. "Lord Rhoop!" He cried.

"You will not defeat me!" The elderly man looked deranged. Marisa and Lucy shared pity for this man and all the other Lords that had gone through all this. "You do not own me!" The man continued to cry as he moved away from the ship, trying to keep safe, fearing an attack.

"Stand down," Caspian ordered the men pointing their arrows at him. "Let's get him aboard, quickly!"

Reanna watched as they were about to through hooks and ropes at the man and then couldn't help but let out a laugh as Eustace burst out of the shadows and carried the crying man to the ship, dropping him carefully into the crew as he cried out in fear.

"Poor thing," Renee shook her head with her own grin as Rhoop swung his sword around.

"Be calm, my lord." Caspian told him.

"Off me, demon!" Rhoop shouted, gazing around him in madness.

"No, my lord." Caspian walked forward carefully. "We are not here to hurt you. I am your king, Caspian."

"Caspian?" The name seemed to bring back memories and he turned, shaking as he gazed up at the man before him. "My lord?" He asked. He moved forward and began to touch Caspian, running his hand over his face before standing up. "You should not have come. There's no way out of here. Quickly…" He turned to the crew. "Turn this ship about, before it's too late."

"We have the sword. Let's go!" Edmund agreed.

Caspian nodded. "Let's turn her about, Drinian."

"Aye-aye, Your Majesty." Drinian made his way up the stairs and Alexander moved out of his way.

"Do not think!" Rhoop cried to Caspian. "Do no let it know your fears…or it will become them."

"Oh, no." Edmund moaned after a moment of silence.

"Oh dear," Mother and daughter said together as Peter hid his laugh. Only his brother.

"Edmund, what did you just think of?" Lucy asked her brother.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The young man cried, running to the side of the ship. Marisa followed him and they gazed out over the water, searching for something; anything. It was then that a set of rocks turned into a creature and dove under the water. The ship then rocked, knocking everyone but Rhoop and a few others off their feet.

"Look!" Caspian shouted, pointing out to the water. The creature, long and thin like some sort of snake flew by them in the water. "What is that?"

"That would be Uncle Edmund's dark, sick, fantasy." Reanna decided to answer Caspian as she gripped the rope beside him.

"It's too late. It's too late!" Rhoop cried beside her.

Gael backed up from the railing, going to the other side of the ship as the creature burst out of the water behind her.

"Gael!" Lucy screamed in fear.

Marisa's mouth dropped open as they all gazed up at the ugly, green sea serpent that was staring down and hissing at them all. She turned to Edmund. "That's what you think of?" She demanded. "That ugly-ass thing in what you fear the most? You couldn't think of flying ponies or something? What the hell, Edmund!"

"I'm sorry!" Edmund told her, trying to resist laughing at her thoughts of flying ponies being scary.

Marisa drew her sword and got ready for the creature to attack as Lucy grabbed Gael, but grinned happily as Eustace flew by, shooting fire into the creature's face and coming back, jumping in it and biting and clawing at its eyes. The two large creatures fought, the sea serpent ramming Eustace into the ship to try and get him off his face, but Eustace wouldn't give in. He was thrown off for a moment and came back for more when the serpent dug its teeth into his side and down into the water they both went.

"Eustace!" Reanna and the Pevensies all cried, running to the side of the ship.

The Creatures popped back up and Eustace was thrown into a large rock. Marisa felt tears in her eyes. Dragon or not, that was still a 24-year-old boy fighting against that thing! He looked done-for but the moment the serpent dove to finish the dragon off, Eustace lifted his head and spat more fire out in its face, making it squeal in pain before it dove back under the water.

"Eustace!" Reanna grinned happily and the creature gave her back his own smile as he tried to stand. It was then that she was shoved out of the way.

"Out, creature!" Rhoop hollered as he vaulted his sword at the dragon, landing it in Eustace's shoulder.

Eustace's name was shouted out again as the dragon roared and then took off, leaving them behind.

"No!" Lucy cried as the serpent could be seen, returning to the ship. "Come back!"

"We're all doomed. Doomed!" Rhoop screamed, making his way up to the wheel of the ship. "Turn this ship about." He slightly turned the ship but Alexander and Drinian both pounced on him, punching him on either side of the face. The man was out like a lightbulb.

"Now, crew," Drinian called to his men. "To your rowing positions. Oars at double speed."

There was a cry from a bird and Renee glanced up to see that it was a seagull, traveling through the dark fog from a ray of light. She smiled, relief blowing through her body.

It was a sign from Aslan.

"Edmund! Caspian!" Renee called down to the two men. They both looked at her but before she could say anything, the Sea Serpent wrapped it's slimy body around the ship and began to squeeze.

Alexander grabbed the wheel, trying to keep the ship under control as Marisa stabbed the creature with her sword. It didn't seem to notice it so Renee took another step towards the King and Edmund below her.

"Smash it against the rocks!" She shouted to them, pointing at the large objects sticking out ahead of them to the left. "Edmund, Marisa!" The young woman looked up. "Keep his attention on you, understand?" Marisa nodded and the two of them took off as water pounded against them. "Caspian, take the wheel from Alexander. Alexander, you, Maugrim, and Reanna rip apart as much as the serpent as you can!"

Renee continued to shout out orders and they followed them. She gripped the railing in front of her as Peter resisted the urge to grab his sword and join in. If they did this all right, then they would win.

She prayed to God that Aslan found Eustace in time to help him.

**Only three more chapters left! Yay! It was so fun writing this, and though it may have taken a while and I'm sorry, I hope that you all enjoyed the ride just as much as I did :D**

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing but Renee, Reanna, Marisa, and Alexander!**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Not so bad**

**Edmund had crawled out of the mouth of the Dragon at the head of the ship with his flashlight. **He had stabled himself as well as he could against the wood, but Marisa had him covered. They had attached a rope around his waist and Marisa was still on the floor of the ship, holding onto it for dear life as she tried to keep her mind calm.

Edmund grabbed his flashlight and shone it in the Serpents face and drew its attention to him. "Try and kill me! Come on!" He hollered, pointing Peter's sword at the creature. "Come on, I'm here!"

Bad thing to suggest as the creature lurched forward and rip the top half of the dragon's face off.

Lucy and Caspian screamed out in horror, but Edmund was safe as Marisa had yanked on the rope and slid Edmund back. They didn't have to worry too much longer now. The rocks were right behind the creature. The archers now began to shoot at the serpent as Reanna and the wolf brothers ripped chunks out of the body. One coil had already retracted and they were starting on the second one when the ship hit the rocks.

Edmund flew back at the hit and Marisa screamed out his name in fright as the rope slipped out of her hands. As Caspian left the wheel, Drinian taking over, and ran to Edmund, Peter went to run forward, his hand reaching for his own blade but Renee's touch kept him in his place. Aslan had told them not to take part in this. He had to calm himself and let his brother do this on his own.

The ship pulled back from the creature and Reanna paused, lifting her head to watch as a foul light began to rise of the creature's neck, spreading out. Her mouth dropped open in disgust as the neck spread apart into flaps, revealing thousands of little bug-like arms. He spotted Edmund and lunged for him, but Caspian dragged him out of the way. It hit the deck, sinking his teeth in, but then pulled back, screeching in pain as Marisa and Reanna jumped in from either side, slashing off a few of its bug-arms.

The four of them watched as the arms they had chopped off dispersed into a gray fog.

"We can beat this." Caspian claimed firmly.

The Serpent ripped at the sails, trying to pull the ship under, but it didn't seem to work as more arrows hit it, making it pull back.

"We have to get it closer." Edmund replied.

"Or get someone closer to it." Reanna pointed out. "That thing's not going to bring its head down here again, that's for sure." Edmund stood and hurried off, Marisa following him as Caspian shouted orders for the harpoons.

Reanna turned to the King. "Caspian, I just want to say-"

He grabbed her by the shoulders. "You don't have to say anything. You can tell me after we get back to land."

Reanna was silent for a moment before she smiled and gave Caspian a quick hug before she took off to help ready the harpoons. The Serpent had returned and grabbed the mast again, this time ignoring the arrows that now seemed to constantly miss.

"Edmund!" Marisa grabbed the teen as he stared to climb up the ropes to the mast. "What are you doing?"

"I've got to keep the serpent from dragging the ship under until they're ready!"  
>"You can't go up there!" Marisa argued. "You'll die!"<p>

"I have to do something!

"But," Marisa was at a loss for words. She glanced at Renee and Peter for just a moment before turning back to Edmund with a firm face. "Fine. Go. But I swear, if you don't come back to finish this, I'll never forgive you!"

"Finish wha-" Edmund was cut off as Marisa crashed her lips against his. He didn't know what was going on, but it seemed that his body knew how to react as he gripped her arms and kissed back. Marisa pulled back, her face red as she glanced away from him. He wanted to pull her back, but he knew that he would have to wait until later. "So…yeah." Marisa stumbled over her words. "You can go now. Just…stay safe."

Edmund gave her a nod and began the climb up the ropes again. Marisa watched after him for a moment before turning to the whistle behind her. Alexander gave her a smirk as he held a harpoon out to her.

"It's about damn time you did something. I was getting old just watching you play around with your feelings."

"Shut up!" She told him. "I wasn't playing around, I just…"

"Played around." He insisted.

"Dammit, Alexander. If you don't-"

"Ready?" Caspian shouted, cutting the argument between the woman and the wolf-man short. Reanna gave the man beside her a nod. Gripping the harpoon in her hand tightly. "Now!"

The thirteen of them threw the spears. Multiple hit the creature and so, grasping the ropes attached, they began to pull its head down. Alexander had to run forward and grab the ropes, pulling the monster down as the others held on tightly. Renee was biting her nails as Peter gripped the railing in front of him. It was painful watching all of this happening and not being able to do anything about it! They both wanted to jump in and help, protect them, but Aslan had told them not to. Peter and Renee both had already done their tasks in Narnia. This was now Edmund's time to shine. And Caspian's, too.

Reaching the Crow's Nest, Edmund paused for just a second to catch his breath, his heart pounding in his head as he readied himself to face the creature once again.

"Edmund," The young man turned his head to see the green-fogged White Witch floating around him again. Everything seemed to disappear now, except her. "What are you trying to prove, Edmund?" She then grinned at him. "What you're a man?" He swallowed. "I can make you that. I can make you my King." She reached out to him. "Just take my hand. Just give in."

Edmund lowered his head just in time to see Peter's sword start to glow blue, just like the other six on the table had.

"Now Edmund!"

"Do it!"

Shouts called up to him and Edmund turned from the White Witch, facing the Sea Serpent.

"Come on!" He shouted at the creature. He folded over as the Sea Serpent lunched at him, trying to swallow him whole. Edmund shoved the sword into the roof of its mouth. The White Witch disappeared with a scream and electricity seemed to travel all around the Serpent's head as it pulled away from Edmund and the ship, its body falling back into the water and dispersing into the green fog again.

The Dark Island began to disperse and light shone through to the ship and the water around them. The bad feeling that drifted around them had faded and the water was starting to turn to its light blue again.

Peter and Renee shared a look of both relief and despair for a moment. With the end of all this, it was the ending of something else too. Something, that the two of them felt, that was much more important.

"The spell…" Lucy stood beside her brother. "It's lifting!"

"Good job, Ed," Peter sighed in relief as Renee hugged his arm. "Good job."

"Edmund!" Lucy continued. "Look!"

Reanna sat herself up as Caspian pushed himself off of her and they both gazed around as Ramandu's Island came clear to them. A blue light from the trees was still shooting off into the sky.

"Eustace." Reanna smiled. "Somehow."

"How?" Caspian asked.

"Aslan," Maugrim grinned as he and Alexander gazed over at the large island as well. "Aslan must have come forward and taken part. Eustace is most likely not a dragon anymore."

Caspian nodded, excepting that answered.

"Ed!" Marisa cried out. The young man turned from the mast just in time to have the woman pounce on him, knocking them both to the ground. "Don't ever do something like that again, you jerk!" She sat up and wiped her eyes. "I feared the worst!"

Edmund gave her a smile. "Aww, don't worry about me. You know that I'll be okay. I've gotten this far, haven't I?"

She punched him in the chest. "That's not the point, Edmund!"

He continued to smile at her before leaning closer. "You know, I did promise you that we had something to finish, didn't I?" Marisa immediately turned red again and buried her face in her hands. Shaking his head, he pulled her hands away and lifted her chin before capturing her lips.

After the exchange, Marisa pulled back with a large smile and breathing hard.

"You know, I am much older than you," Edmund grinned.

Marisa rolled her eyes. "Do you know how many times I've heard that?" She demanded. "It's starting to annoy me."

Edmund gave another laugh before pulling her back in for another kiss.

Reanna grinned and then turned, giving her best friend and her Uncle their moment in privacy(sort of. After all, they were in the middle of a ship). Marisa and Edmund went well together, but there was just one thing that she didn't know what to do about.

Edmund and Lucy were going to go home again soon since all of this was now over. What was going to happen? Would they be allowed to come back one day? Would she ever see her Aunt and Uncle again?

Caspian slid an arm over her shoulders. He knew what she was thinking and so, he wanted to comfort her. Edmund and Lucy would be leaving again. He knew that. But what would happen after that? Caspian didn't want Reanna to go off with Renee and Peter again, even though she was their daughter. He wanted her to stay there with him. He wanted to get to know more about her and learn everything that had happened over the last three years. He had heard some stories, but he wanted to learn them all.

"That battle wasn't so bad," The woman beside him decided to say. Caspian looked at her like she was crazy. "What?" She smiled. "It was easier compared to the last time I had to deal with you. At least it was one big thing and not thousands of men.

Caspian looked at her disbelief before giving a laugh and kissing the top of her head.

Reanna turned and began taking in the warm sight of Dark Island disappearing when she noticed something in the dispersing gray fog. She grinned and pointed over to the water. "Look, Caspian." Tons of boats were making their way out of the mist and fog.

"Narnians!" The crew began to shout and applaud. "Narnians!"

"Mummy!" Gael cried out as the boats got closer.

"Helaine!" Her father cried out and they could see the woman crying happily as she waved at her family. Gael jumped into the water, her father right behind her and they swam to the boat the woman was in.

Edmund moved over and embraced Lucy from one side as Peter did from the other as Renee and Reanna embraced for a second while Marisa leaned on the railing, watching with a smile.

"Let's have them on board!" Caspian called out walking to the six of them. "Clear the decks."

"We did it." Lucy grinned. "I knew we would."

"It wasn't just us, though." Edmund reminded her.

"You mean…"

"Hey!" A voice from the other side of the ship called to them. "Hey, I'm down here, Lucy. Reanna! Over here. I'm in the water!"

Reanna turned immediately and led the way to the other side of the ship and gazed over the railing. "Eustace!" The three girls cried happily.

"I'm a boy again." (Does anyone else but me think of Pinocchio at this point? Lol) "I'm a boy."

"Eustace!" Reepicheep popped up with happiness leaking from his voice. "I see your wings have been clipped. Ha, ha!" The mouse then jumped into the water himself before beginning to sing. "_Where sky and water meet. Where the waves grow ever sweet._" Reepicheep paused as he and Eustace tasted the water. "It is sweet. It's sweet!" The ones still watching from the ship chuckled. "Look! Look!"

They all looked to find that there was thousands and thousands of white flowers littered among the water just a ways off and Peter grasped Renee and Reanna's hands.

"Aslan's country." Caspian spoke. "We must be close."

Edmund wrapped an arm around Marisa's shoulders. "Well, we've come this far."

**Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing but Renee, Reanna, Marisa, and Alexander!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Goodbye For Now**

**They all sat in boat, heading towards the patch of land that they could see. **Reanna had pulled several flowers out of the water and placed one in each of the female's hair (her mother and herself included). "So, what was it like when Aslan changed you back?" Edmund asked his cousin as Caspian and Alexander rowed the boat.

"No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't do it." Eustace admitted. "Then he came towards me. It sort of hurt, but it was a good pain. You know, like when you pull a thorn from your foot." He then gave a small grin. "Being a dragon wasn't all bad. I mean, I think I was a better dragon than I was a boy, really." He then looked at them all. "I'm so sorry for being such a sop."

"It's okay, Eustace." Edmund assured his cousin. "You were a pretty good dragon." They all smiled.

"Yeah, besides, I sort of liked that you were an ass." Reanna grinned and they all laughed.

"My friends, we have arrived." Reepicheep called from Marisa's shoulder from the front of the boat.

Excitement grew in all of them when they saw the wall of water. At the very tip of it you could see the towers of what looked to be a large mountain with waterfalls and the tips of castle towers, but Reanna wasn't too sure as they came to a stop before the wall.

Renee and Peter were the only two that weren't looking at the water. They had come to a stop and turned. Eustace took notice of it and turned himself.

"Aslan." He stated.

The rest of them all turned and spotted the large Lion. Grins burst out all over their faces.

"Welcome, Children," He was talking to Edmund, Lucy, and Eustace. "You have done well. Very well indeed. You have come far, and now your journey is at its end."

"Is this your country?" Lucy asked.

"No," The Lion looked at the wall of water. "My country lies beyond."

"Is my father in your country?" Caspian asked after a moment.

"You can only find that out for yourself, my son." Aslan told him. "But you should know that if you continue…there is no return."

Everyone watched as Caspian took steps towards the water. Reanna opened her mouth to say something but the look the Lion gave her kept her silent. This was a choice that the young man had to make on his own and she couldn't take a part in it. Instead, she ran her hands through Aslan's mane as she gave the lion she hadn't seen in three years a hug.

Caspian stuck his hand in the water for a moment, before pulling back and moving back to his previous spot, tears swelling in his eyes before they disappeared.

"You're not going?" Edmund asked.

"I can't imagine my father would be very proud that I gave up what he died for." He paused. "I spent too long wanting what was taken from me and not what was given. I was given a kingdom. A people." He walked towards Aslan and Reanna backed up. "I promise to be a better king."

Aslan smiled. "You already are."

Caspian turned to Reanna and then held his arms open. She gave a squeal and ran to him.

"Children." The Lion turned to Eustace and his cousins.

Lucy gave a large smile, but – "I think perhaps it's time we went home actually, Lu." Edmund said. Pain struck Marisa right then.

Lucy turned to her brother. "But I thought you loved it here."

"I do," Edmund replied. "But I love home and our family as well. They need us."

Lucy lowered her head as Marisa turned her head away.

Reepicheep cleared his throat and walked forward, drawing that conversation to a close before Marisa could say anything.

The mouse took the feather off his ear and gave a bow. "Your Eminence…ever since I can remember, I have dreamt of seeing your country. I've had many great adventures in this world…but nothing has dampened that yearning. I know I am hardly worthy…but with your permission, I would lay down my sword…for the joy of seeing your country with my own eyes."

Marisa felt the tears pop through now. Reepicheep had been a brother to her since she was a child and now, he wanted to leave her. That just dropped down upon the thought of Edmund leaving her again and it just broke the floodgate.

"My country was made for noble hearts such as yours…no matter how small their bearers be."

Reepicheep's grin was huge. "Your Majesty," He gave another bow.

"No one could be more deserving." Caspian grinned as Reanna wiped her own eyes.

"Well, I-"

"It's true," Edmund assured the mouse and gave him a small bow.

Lucy moved forward and knelt down. "May I?" She asked.

"Well, I suppose. Just this-" He was cut off as Lucy grabbed him and hugged him. He chuckled and hugged her back. "Goodbye, Lucy." She set the mouse down and Eustace stepped forward to take her place. "Don't cry," Reepicheep told the sniffling boy.

"I don't understand." Eustace mumbled. "Will I ever see you again? Ever?"

Reepicheep looked at the young boy with a smile. "What a magnificent puzzle you are, and a true hero. It has been my honor to fight beside such a brave warrior…and a great friend." Eustace nodded and Reepicheep gave him his own bow before turning to the young woman that had turned her back to them all. "Marisa…" He felt a twinge of pain as she looked at him. He ran to her and crawled up to her shoulder.

"You're leaving me," She whimpered. "Why do you and Edmund both have to leave me?"

"I have to go," Reepicheep told her. "But always know, I love you so." She looked at him. "You are more than just a sister or a friend to me. I assure you, if I weren't a mouse, Edmund would have to fight me for you." She chuckled. "But, I believe, my time is done here and though we part here, we will see each other again one day."

Marisa pulled the mouse into a hug and buried her face in his fur. "I know we will. And I'll wait for that day, too. It's…it's just not going to be the same without a little mouse on my shoulder."

Reepicheep chuckled and pulled back. "Here," He pulled out his sword. "I won't be needing this anymore," He held it out to Marisa. "Hold onto it for me…until we meet again."

She took the small blade with a smile. "All right. I'll give it back to you. I promise."

"I…I think I'll go too." Alexander announced. Everyone looked at the wolf-man in shock; especially Maugrim.

"What?" He brother asked.

Alexander rubbed the back of his neck as the mouse climbed down Marisa. "To be honest, I'm tired of living. I've been alive since Renee. I'm surprised that you still want to continue on, Maugrim." He looked at his brother. "There's nothing really left here for me to do. Reanna's not a child anymore, and neither is Renee. Neither of them needs us anymore. Caspian can find another man to be the General of his army. Tavros, maybe. Or Drinian. I just feel like my time…it's now my time to leave."

"And I would let you leave, Alexander," Aslan gave the wolf-man a grin. "If you hadn't done what you did."

Alexander raised an eyebrow. "What did I do?" He sounded confused.

"Don't you have a certain 'Blue Star' waiting on you to return to Ramandu?" The Lion grinned.

Everyone there looked at the embarrassed look on the wolf-man's face. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." He chuckled. But he turned serious again. "I won't wait too much longer, Aslan."

The Lion nodded his head. "When it is your time, Alexander."

The wolf-man sighed and took a step back towards his brother. "I guess your still stuck with me, Maugrim." The Wolf rubbed his head against his brother's leg. "Sorry Reep. It looks like you're going by yourself."

"Don't worry Alexander. We'll meet again as well, I'm sure.

With a nod and a final farewell, Reepicheep ran off to the little boat that was now waiting for him and took off in the water. They watched, Reanna waving, as the mouse finally disappeared over the top of the water.

"I bet it's beautiful over there," Reanna sighed.

"This is our last time here, isn't it?" Lucy asked.

"Yes." Aslan answered her softly. "You have grown up, my dear one. Just like Peter and Susan. Peter only got to stay because of Renee and Reanna, but now…" He glanced at the two he was talking about. "He has to go home with you all again."

"What?" Reanna was the most shocked this time as she pulled away from Caspian and looked at her parents. "Aslan's joking, right?"

"Unfortunately not." Peter sighed. "I have to return home. I got to stay to be with my wife and learn who my daughter was. Now that I have, I have to return. I'm sure mother and father would love to see me again. Susan as well. And…And I want them to meet," Peter grasped Renee's hand. "I want them to meet the woman I love."

Reanna's smile fell. "What…what does he mean, mom?"

"He means that…I have to return as well."

"What!"

"I can't…," Renee paused as tears swelled up in her eyes as well. "I wouldn't be able to withstand being without Peter again. It nearly killed me the first time. I wouldn't be able to live a second time."

"But mom! What about me? About Marisa? Alexander and Maugrim?" Reanna demanded, grabbing her mother's arms.

Renee shook her head. "I know I'm leaving you all behind, but…I'm not needed her any longer either. And though I would love to stay here and be with you all for as long as I can, I want to go with Peter. Being here with you all has been my life for the last three thousand years. I…I need to be with Peter now. Besides, your mother can't always be with you. You all have to go and make your own lives…like I'm going to."

"But…But…" Reanna stumbled over her words as Caspian watched in silence. He knew how she felt. Her parents weren't dying but at the same time, she wouldn't get to see them again. He knew her pain and he turned his head away to restrain his voice as the three of them hugged each other.

"Will you visit us in our world?" Lucy asked Aslan as she ran a hand over his face.

"I shall be watching you," He answered her. "Always.'

She began to cry. "How?"

"In your world, I have another name. You must learn to know me by it. That was the very reason you were brought to Narnia." He looked at Renee. "All of you." He took a breath. "By knowing me here for a little…you may know me better there."

"Will we meet again?"

"Mm. Yes, dear one." The Lion whispered. "One day." Aslan turned and gave a roar and a path opened up in the water wall, leading as far away as they could see.

"I…I'd go with you," Reanna cried to her parents. "I'd go with all of you, but…" She pulled back and gave Caspian a look. "But I'm needed here."

"We understand," Renee told her daughter. "And…and I'm sorry that it has to happen this way."

"You better take care of her, Dad." Reanna cried against them.

"I will. Always." Peter sounded like he was about to cry himself.

"But, Renee…" The family pulled apart as the wolf-brothers stepped towards the red-haired woman.

Renee knelt down and wrapped her arms around the two wolves(Alexander must have transformed beforehand). "This is probably the hardest one." She shook her head. "The two of you have been there for me since the beginning of it all. Since the White Witch. Leaving the two of you behind was the hardest decision ever and I'm sorry that we can't stay together."

"I can't go with her?" Maugrim called to Aslan but Renee shook her head.

"Alexander wouldn't let both me and you leave him," She told the wolf. "Besides, I need the two of you to continue to watch over my baby since I won't be able to. Please. I know that she's not me but please…please take care of her."

"Damn," Alexander shook his head. "You're all leaving me. First you four. Now Eustace. Reepicheep. And now you. The one that means the most. Damn, does life hurt or what?"

Renee chuckled. Don't worry. I left something for the two of you on the ship to remember me by. In fact, something for all of you. Just…just don't lose them. It took almost a year to make all of them."

The brothers laughed. "Always trying to make a joke."

Renee pulled back and gave the two wolves a kiss on the head before standing up and turning back to Reanna.

"Here," Renee pulled the choker that Saint Nick had given to her all those years ago and hooked it around her daughter's neck. "If you ever need me, just remember that I will find some way back to help you. I promise. I don't' know how, but I will find a way."

Reanna let more tears fall down her face as she hugged her mother another time.

"Please," Peter looked at Caspian. "I've only know her for four years, but she means something important. I would have loved to been here longer, but I can't. So, you have to take care of her for me now, Caspian."

Caspian took a step forward and wrapped an arm around Reanna's waist. "I will. I promise."

Renee smiled. "You're a good one, Caspian. Don't be telling any of my grandkids false stories about us." She teased.

"Mom!" Reanna and Caspian both flushed while the others laughed. Even Aslan gave a chuckle.

Peter and Renee then turned to the large Lion as the others gathered around Caspian.

"So," Renee let more tears fall. "This is actually goodbye for good now, isn't Father."

"Not for good. Like I said. I am just known by a different name on the other side." Aslan took a step forward and Renee fell to her knees and buried her face into his mane.

She had been with Aslan for so long now. Almost as long as she been with the wolf-brothers. He took care of her. Taught her. Trained her. He was everything and though she felt like she was taking the right path, it all still hurt. She wanted to relive everything that they all had gone through, do everything from meeting them all to now over and over again, but she couldn't. She just prayed…

"When I leave," She mumbled. "Will I be sent back to my time, or will I get to stay with Peter?"

Aslan pulled back from her with a small smile. "Just believe." He told her.

Renee nodded and kissed his head before standing. Peter took a step towards the Lion this time.

"Thank you for everything, Aslan. If you hadn't of called us here, I never would have met Renee. I wouldn't have learned what I know now. I wouldn't have a daughter. I wouldn't have anything that I have now. I can't express how much I thank you."

Aslan chuckled. "The same to you. Without you, the White Witch would still be alive and in rule. Thank you, Peter." He then took a step forward. "And like Reanna said; take good care of her."

Peter nodded with a smile. "I promise."

Caspian lowered his head. "You're the closest thing I have to family. And that includes you, Eustace." He grinned, patting the boy on the shoulder.

"Thank you," Eustace smiled. Hugs were exchanged between Caspian and Aslan and Edmund made a final stop at Marisa.

"So…" Her voice was shaky. "Going to…to leave me again, eh Edmund?"

Edmund lowered his head. "I don't want to. I wish that I could stay like Peter did, but in the end I would have to leave just like he has to. I wish…" His head yanked up. "Some with me."

She looked surprised. "What?"

"Please. I know I'm still young and this is your home, but I don't want to leave you behind. You're like, and though I sound corny saying this, my missing puzzle piece." He reached down his shirt and pulled out the horse that she had carved for him three years ago. "I haven't taken this off since you gave it to me; well, except while taking a shower but that's beside the point. Any boy at school that made fun of me for wearing this got their asses kicked! Pardon my French."

Marisa was laughing now as she gripped something that was hanging around her own neck and down her shirt; the horse carving that she had made for herself. She hadn't taken hers off ever, either. When she touched it, she always thought of Edmund.

"But…what'll happen?" she asked. "What'll I do?" She raised her head and looked in his eyes. "I didn't grow up there, Edmund. I live in a world with swords and Minotaurs and talking animals. I've never gone to these schools that you talk about and I don't even want to begin to believe about these machines that fly and drive down the streets. How will I fit in?"

Edmund grinned and pulled her into a hug. "All you have to do is fit in with me. I'll take care of you and teach you everything that you need to know. As long as you stay with me, that's all you'll need."

Marisa sighed with a smile before pulling back from him. "Ed…"

"Go with him, Marisa." They both turned to look at Caspian, both him and Reanna smiling at her. "You've been a wonderful warrior and a great family to me," Caspian said. "And Reanna. But I noticed the change when Edmund returned and I know that it'll only hurt worse with him leaving again. It's like Renee said, so go."

Marisa looked as Aslan and the Great Lion nodded his head. She looked back at Reanna. "Are you sure?"

Reanna stepped towards the other woman and hugged her. "you a sister to me, Marisa. Always will be. If leaving Edmund will hurt you, then I want you to go. Besides," She then turned and pointed a finger at all the ones that were leaving. "This isn't nowhere near the final time that you'll be seeing me!" She claimed.

Her joke instantly lightened up the group for a moment and so, Lucy and Eustace led the way to the water as the others said their final goodbyes. Even Alexander and Marisa.

"It's about time you left," Alexander told the woman standing before him and his brother. "You were staring to get annoying beyond belief."

Marisa smirked. "Same to you, butt-sniffer."

They exchanged looks again before Marisa hugged the wolf and took off after Edmund, grabbing his hand.

They all paused for a moment for a final look and Eustace asked Aslan -"Will I come back?" He asked Aslan.

The Great Lion moved to stand beside Alexander, Maugrim, Reanna, and Caspian. "Narnia may yet have need of you."

The boy nodded before the six of them walked a little into the path. Renee took a final look at the land that had been her home for so many years and as the swirling water came to a close, she shared a final look with the wolf-brothers, Aslan, and Reanna before her family disappeared from her forever.

**OMG! I cried so bad writing this chapter! I'm still crying right now! One final chapter guys. Please stay for it **

**Please Review!**


	14. Epilogue

**I own nothing but Renee, Reanna, Marisa, and Alexander!**

**Epilogue**

**Until Next Time**

**Peter didn't know what to say. **What to do. How to act. What was he supposed to do now? Marisa had been with them in Lucy's room when they broke out of the water. Edmund, Lucy, Eustace, Peter, Marisa…just no Renee. Immediately, thoughts of Renee returning back to her home time when she was a child made Peter hurt. He had wanted her to stay with him…but she couldn't. He felt…empty now. Even as he headed for Professor Kirke's home to study now, he felt nothing. If Renee had returned to her time, she would be dead by now and since Kirke was her sister's son, then he would know where his Aunt's grave would be. Peter…Peter had to see it.

He hoped that his thoughts weren't true. He hoped that Renee was still in Narnia with Reanna and the others and alive and waiting for the two of them to be reunited. If not…he didn't know what he was going to do, how he was going to react. He just crossed his fingers together and prayed, prayed that his thoughts were wrong.

After getting off the train, Peter didn't wait for a carriage from Mrs. Macready like he had with his siblings the first time they were here. Instead he just slung his bag over his shoulder and made his way down the road until he caught sight of the large mansion that he and his siblings had lived in before and after their first trip to Narnia. Memories flashed through his mind and he couldn't help but grin as he made his way up to the door.

There was a note on the door and Peter set his bag down for a moment as he read it.

_Will be gone for a while._

_Make yourself at home._

_D. K._

Digory Kirke. If they were out, how was Peter going to get in? As he leaned against the door, he had to jump up to keep himself from falling as the door opened. Had they left the door unlocked or where they already home again? Or maybe…they had known that Peter was coming so they left the door unlocked.

Well, whatever the answer was, Peter was going in and going to the room he had last time.

"Professor Kirke?" He called out as he made his way through the house. "Mrs. Macready? Are you home?" There was no answers so he continued up the stairs and to the third floor. There was only one room in this house that he wanted.

After they were sent back home the first time, Peter had, with a lot of help, moved the Wardrobe into his own room.(He and Edmund had grown older so everyone was given their own rooms). He had wanted to keep it near to him, in case there was ever anyway that he could get back to Narnia and Renee through it. But now, it seemed that he was never going to get back to Narnia. And not to Renee, either.

His room was up on the third floor and he was actually quite excited as he reached to door. He would be glad to see that old piece of wood again. As he reached for the doorknob, he paused for a moment as his sight caught the golden band on his left hand. The wedding ring that he had received from Renee during his rule over Narnia. He had kept it since they returned from Narnia the second time.(Third for Lucy and Edmund) The first time it had disappeared from his hand and ended up, somehow, with his clothes in a chest beneath the ruined castle of Cair Paravel. Now that he had it here, he'd never remove it.

Taking a breath, Peter pushed the door open and stepped into his old room…

Just to have his mouth drop open and the bag dropped from his hand.

Her back was to him but standing before the Wardrobe, staring at the Lion's face carved into it, was a redheaded woman in a gold and blue dress. None other than the redheaded woman what he had been killing himself over for the last month.

At the sound of the door and the bag dropping, Renee Pevensie turned from the wardrobe and then smiled.

"I was wondering how long I would have to wait until you got here." She said.

The sound of her voice unfroze him and Peter was across the room in seconds, wrapping his arms around the woman and kissing her.

"Where have you been? Why didn't you come find me?" Peter demanded her between kisses.

Renee couldn't help but giggle as she pressed a hand to his chest, pushing him back a bit. "I've been here all this time; I don't know why. And I had no idea where I was," She told him. "If I were to go off and search for you I never would have found you! And besides, something…something just told me to stay here. And when I found this…" She gestured at the Wardrobe. "I knew that this was the mansion that you told me about multiple times before. This is the Wardrobe that led you to Narnia, isn't it?"

Peter nodded with a smile as all his emotions flooded back into him. "The others will be so glad to see you! We've all been worrying and thinking the worst!"

"Is Marisa with Edmund?" Renee asked.

"Yes," Peter answered. "The four of them will actually be on their way here next week before school starts again. They'll be surprised to see you, I'm sure of that."

Renee chuckled and buried her face into the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry. I thought that…for a little while…I wasn't in the right place. I feared that…that this was before you even went to Narnia and you didn't even know who I was and…"

Peter hushed her. "Don't think about that," He told her, giving her another kiss. "We're together now, and Caspian will take care of Reanna. I know that he will. Everything is good now and…" She nodded and they fell silent for a moment, just holding each other.

"What now?" Renee finally asked Peter as he continued to hold her.

"I was thinking about staying her and studying under Professor Kirke. Would you accept that?" Peter asked her. "I'll still take care of you. I'll even show you around the place, around the world if you want."

Renee shook her head with a smile before reaching up and kissing the man-turned-teen-again once more. "Whatever you want to do, Peter, I'll stand by and let you do."

Peter's face was full of joy and he walked to the door, talking about lunch. She grinned and paused for a moment as he moved further down the hall. She looked back at the wardrobe in the room. The Wardrobe that had started it all. She turned to leave the room again but once again halted, and glanced over her shoulder a final time.

Renee winked at the reader. "Until next time."

**LOL! What did you think about that ending :D**

**Please Review!**


	15. Read me! Read me!

And another one bites the dust!

Whoo! I know that took a while, but** The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader **is finally over! You guys do not know how much I cried while writing Chapter 13, lol. It was horrible!

Now just to let you guys know, if there is another Narnia movie made that involves me three guys I will make a story for it(hint hint, the Last Battle). The next story they plan on making a movie is the Magician's Nephew though so we might have a little while to wait(Unfortunately). But it will happen so add this to favorites. I don't care if it's ten years down the road. If Peter/Edmund/Caspian is in it, I will do it, XDXD

Now to get you ready, here is a little list of some of the stories that I'm planning on doing next so if you like them, come back :)

**Van Helsing **(The one with Hugh Jackman., God that man is fine! And MINE! LOL) That Story will be stared this week and it won't take as long as Dawn Treader did, I swear!

**The Mummy **(The one with Oded Fehr and Brendan Fraiser. Both are Gorgeous(as is Arnold Vooslos) and I CANNOT WAIT until I get to do this one! It's gonna be awesome! I plan to do the 2nd movie as well!)

**Mortal Kombat **(I actually did see this movie since Iwas a child and it came on one night and I was just like – Whoa! How did I miss this! XD. Yes, these are based off the two movies(the 2nd one will be done too) so be ready for some Karate and whatnot!)

**Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children **(FYI, I will not be writing this one until the one I'm writing with the Original Video Game is done. It will be pushed back down the line until the game is done first. If you're a FF7 fan, check that out too! Crisis Core has already been written and the original is well on its way. I'm about to make it to the second disk :))

**The Mighty Ducks 1 **(Now, don't even say it or make fun of me. I LOVE the Mighty Duck Trilogy(my fave being number 2 because of the Bash Brothers lol) and I plan on doing all three. I bet you've never heard that before, XXDD

**Vampire Knight **(Yes, this is the anime and I plan on doing the entire series, but I don't own Guilty yet, so you'll have to make due with just the first Series/Season)

**The Haunting in Connecticut **(I LOVE being scared and so, this movie was perfect with the idea that I had. It's going to be a little harder than normal because I don't own it on DVD, but on VHS, but I'm still going to do it. Who knows, by the time I get to it I might have bought it on DVD, lol)

**The Mummy Returns **(Yes! I'm gonna enjoy this one too! And the ending is going to be a big surprise for all of them! And don't worry, the Scorpion King is on the list as well guys ;))

**Silent Hill **(Now, this is going to be more of a comedy/horror thing. There's no romance involved in this one. Again just comedy and its gonna be awesome! lol

Of course that's not all of the movies that I want to do, but I'm not going to list all 50 of them, yes, 50, so you'll just have to wait.

Just a little FYI: The Lord of the Rings series, Jurassic Park Series, Alien Series, and the X-men series will be in this list, but I just wanted to give you a few of the movies that I planned on writing for you so keep your eyes peeled and waiting for them!

**I hope to see you all back for my stories whether they be movies, games, or anime!**

**XOXO,**

**HiddenXEmotion**


End file.
